Tiempo
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Un experimento creado por los tres ingenieros y el científico Verde sale mal, y Tsuna se ve enviado junto a sus amigos y tutor al pasado de hace 400 años por un tiempo totalmente indefinido. La ceremonia de sucesión del Décimo Vongola sería dentro de dos meses, y para entonces deben estar en su tiempo. ¿Lograrán volver a su época antes de la fecha fijada?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tiempo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Experimento**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡Dejanos salir, maldita fresa! —exclamaba al techo un joven de cabello platino y orbes verdosos, visiblemente enfadado.

—Venga, venga, cálmate Gokudera —intentaba tranquilizarle un chico de cabellos azabaches y alegres ojos café claro, con su habitual sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que el amigo del pequeñín nos dejará salir pronto.

—¡Estamos encerrados al extremo! —exclamaba un albino, alzando sus puños.

—Kufufufu, no sé que habrá hecho, pero por alguna razón no puedo usar mis ilusiones —decía uno de los mayores de la habitación, con el pelo azul oscuro en forma de piña. A su lado estaba una chica de cabellos violáceos con el mismo peinado frutal.

—Morderé hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro —decía un molesto chico de cabellos azabaches y orbes grises, con sus tonfas en mano.

—Chicos, calmaos —un castaño intentaba apaciguar a sus amigos, sin demasiado éxito.

—Dame-Tsuna, agradece que no pueda moverme —dijo un molesto niño de sombrero negro—. Deberías poder controlar a tus propios guardianes.

El aludido suspiró. Internamente, agradecía al ex-arcobaleno del rayo que hubiera usado aquellos polvos en la sala para paralizar a su tutor, sin llegar a ser letal.

Pese a la liberación de la maldición, el pequeño de pelo verde había desarrollado aquella sustancia para que paralizaran los sentidos de quien los oliera, aunque lo mucho que había conseguido por el momento era que inmovilizara a los niños menores de seis años.

Sin embargo, sabía que si algo ponía de mal humor al hitman, este se deshaogaba con él.

—¡Verde! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —exclamó el castaño analizando el techo y descubriendo, gracias a su intuición, una micro-cámara incrustado en él.

La miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Vaya, vaya —un holograma de un niño de la misma edad que el hitman, con el pelo verde en forma de fresa y con gafas, se hizo presente en medio de la habitación, atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. No pensé que descubrirías mi cámara oculta, supongo que esta debe ser la famosa hiper intuición de los Vongola.

—No la tiene bien desarrollada, porque si fuera así, no estariamos aquí —intervino Reborn, haciendo que su alumno riera nervioso.

—Maldita fresa, ¿qué se supone que quieres ahora? —un enfadado guardián de la tormenta miraba el holograma con desprecio.

—Es un experimento… —el pequeño científico se interrumpió al notar un detalle—. Espera, ¿dónde está el guardián del rayo?

—No lo encontraba, así que decidí dejarlo fuera de esto —respondió Tsuna—. Parece que hice bien.

—No te alegres por eso, Dame-Tsuna —dijo el de sombrero, irritado por no poder golpear a su estudiante—. Verde, liberame ahora.

—Ni lo sueñes. Conociéndote, podrás salir de la habitación de alguna manera junto a todos y eso no me conviene —replicó el de pelo verde—. Además, tú eres un imprevisto, deberían estar solo los guardianes y Sawada.

—Pero falta la vaca estúpida, así que suéltanos ahora —el de ojos verdes intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma y no explotar la habitación.

La sala estaba completamente a prueba de bombas, puños, llamas, espadas, tonfas e ilusiones. Las balas no lo habían probado, dado que el único armado era Reborn, quien no podía moverse.

—Eso también es un imprevisto, pero podemos solucionarlo —el niño chasqueó los dedos y una parte de la pared derecha se movió rotatoriamente, dejando ver a un pelirrojo inconsciente que todos conocían bien.

—¡Enma-kun! —Tsuna corrió hacia su amigo al verlo caer al suelo.

—Ah… ¿Tsuna-kun? —preguntó el chico, abriendo los ojos con dificultad y tocándose la cabeza.

—Menos mal, estás bien —sonrió el castaño, ayudando a Kozato a levantarse.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Dame-Enma aquí, Verde? —preguntó el ex-arcobaleno del sol.

—Es cierto, él no es un guardián —dijo Tsuna.

—Sustituirá al guardián del rayo, creo que su poder como el portador de la llama de la Tierra servirá como reemplazo.

—Con que lo tenías preparado, maldito —murmuró con rabia Hayato, apretando los puños con más fuerza.

—Siempre hay que tener un plan B —se ajustó las gafas con autosuficiencia, enfadando más al guardián de la tormenta, que no aguantaba ya las ganas de pegarle al holograma un buen puñetazo.

—¿Qué planeas, Verde? —preguntó Reborn por todos los presentes.

—Es un experimento, como decía, espacio-temporal —empezó el niño—. Algo parecido al efecto de la Bazooka de los diez años pero controlando el tiempo de duración y la época.

—¿Y por qué estamos aquí? —dijo Mukuro.

A él y al guardián de la nube les había convencido el castaño de entrar ahí con la promesa de que el otro se encontraría en el mismo lugar. Nunca dirían no a una buena pelea.

—Porque se necesita del poder de las llamas para que funcione —respondió, pero sorprendentemente, no era la voz del niño.

—¡Spanner! —exclamó Tsuna, reconociendo esa voz.

—Vongola —fue el saludo del rubio, aunque no se le veía en holograma como al científico.

—¡Maldito! ¿Estás de acuerdo en esto? —exclamó Gokudera enfadado.

—Lo siento, Tsunayoshi-kun —una tercera voz se disculpó.

—¡Ese es Shoichi-kun! —se sorprendió el castaño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Lo lamento, décimo —una segunda disculpa vino de otra persona, la cuarta.

—¡Gianinni! —volvió a exclamar el joven Vongola.

—Hemos trabajado mucho tiempo en esto… necesitamos de su cooperación —dijo Irie apenado.

—Hervíboros… —murmuró un irritado Hibari. Odiaba quedarse quieto, como también detestaba las multitudes.

Y eso era exactamente lo que tenía ahí, dos por uno.

—¡No queremos al extremo! —se negó Ryohei por todos.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —secundó Gokudera.

—Chicos, lo siento, pero creo que es peligroso… —dijo Tsuna—. Además de que tengo que prepararme para la ceremonia de sucesión, que será en dos meses…

—Eso es cierto, Dame-Tsuna no tiene tiempo para juegos —añadió Reborn.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí —apoyó Enma a su amigo—. Además, si no vuelvo pronto, los chicos se preocuparán.

—Kufufufu, no me fio de vosotros —dijo el ilusionista, apoyado en silencio por Chrome.

—Creo que sería divertido, pero por esta vez me negaré —opinó un alegre Yamamoto.

—Lo hemos intentado por las buenas —la voz de Verde atrajo la atención de los presentes—. Como os negáis, será por las malas.

—¿Por… las malas? —preguntó un temeroso Tsuna.

Repentinamente, la habitación se iluminó con una luz blanquecina. El holograma de Verde desapareció, pero escuchaban cómo daba órdenes a los informáticos.

Entonces, los accesorios que los presentes llevaban, a excepción de Reborn, empezaron a brillar con sus respectivas llamas. Estas salían y se unían al brillante techo, que las absorbía como si de un agujero negro se tratase.

—¿Qué demonios…? —dijo el de cabellos plateados, viendo como sus llamas y las de sus amigos eran tomadas sin que ellos las activaran siquiera.

—Tranquilos, no os quitaran mucha energía —dijo Verde—. Esto es gracias a las llamas puras del tipo cielo y las poderosas llamas de la tierra… —explicó—. Pero los dos portadores resultarán los más agotados.

Murmuró algo de su interés por investigar esas llamas marrones rojizas más a fondo, y continuó dando órdenes a los demás.

—Viajaréis quince años al futuro durante dos días —anunció Spanner con su habitual voz neutral.

—¡E-espera! —exclamó Tsuna, viendo como su cuerpo se volvía transparente, al igual que los demás.

Entonces, una quinta voz resonó desde la sala de los informáticos.

—¡Lambo-sama va a jugar con los frikis de los ordenadores! —el guardián del rayo, de ahora siete años, empezó a juguetear con todo lo que encontraba en la sala.

Ninguno de los cuatro no podían detenerlo, pues el proceso de teletransportación requería de toda su concentración.

—¡Lambo, no debes molestar! —una niña de la misma edad, vestida con un traje rojo, intentaba detener al chico.

En su pelea, el guardián fue lanzado contra el ordenador de Spanner, tocando todas las teclas de este.

—Esto es malo —dijo el rubio, viendo la señal de error al haberse pulsado cosas sin sentido. Siguió tecleando una vez apartó al niño, pero era inútil—. Hay que sacarles de ahí.

—Demasiado tarde —anunció Verde, viendo que el proceso se había completado y no había nadie ya en aquella habitación.

—¿Puedes averiguar a qué época han viajado, Spanner? —preguntó Shoichi, sintiendo el dolor de estómago habitual debido a su nerviosismo.

—Sí… —afirmó, sin separar sus ojos de la pantalla—. Han ido al pasado, 400 años, exactamente.

—¿Y cuánto se quedarán? —preguntó Gianinni, preocupado también.

—Pues… —la explosión de una granada resonó en la habitación, y los cuatro voltearon para ver la gran máquina que tanto tiempo les llevó construir, totalmente destrozada—. Volverán cuando logremos repararla.

Lambo recibió las miradas asesinas de los ingenieros expertos en informática junto a la del científico, y supo que se había metido en un buen lío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut a todos! ¿Me extrañabais, ne? XD**

 **Bueno, he estado enloqueciendo últimamente y me he dicho, pues venga, hagamos un fic. Y pues este es el resultado.**

 **Je, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que no escribo todo lo bien que me gustaria, pero bueh~. Algo es algo, y mis locuras lunáticas no tienen fin.**

 **Okiz, dicho esto, me gustaría agradeceros a los que habéis comentado en mis otras historias. Me alegráis, de verdad. Espero que esta sea igual de aceptada.**

 **¿Me dais un review? ¿una tartita de chocolate *-*? ¿Un disparo?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Encuentro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nueve personas cayeron repentinamente en las aceras de Italia, en una desolada calle. Gracias a ello, no llamaron demasiado la atención de los transeúntes.

—Eso dolió… —se quejó Yamamoto con una sonrisa, incorporándose y mirando a su alrededor.

—Desgraciada fresa… —maldijo Gokudera, imitando al beisbolista.

Ambos veían como los guardianes y el hitman maldecían al ex-arcobaleno del rayo y sus cómplices. Sin embargo, dos personas no se movían de su sitio en el suelo.

—¡Décimo! —exclamó el de cabellos platinos, acercándose al inconsciente castaño y agachándose junto a él.

Le tocó el cuello con dos dedos, y para su alegría, notó el pulso que buscaba.

—¡Este chico está extremadamente dormido! —anunció Ryohei, haciendo lo mismo con Enma.

—Supongo que a esto se refería Verde —comentó Reborn.

—Maldito… —murmuró el guardián de la tormenta, recordando que el científico había mencionado que ambos quedarían exhaustos.

—Pero… ¿estamos quince años en el futuro? —cuestionó Yamamoto, asomándose a la avenida principal—. Porque si es así, nos hemos vuelto muy antiguos.

—¿Qué quieres decir, friki del béisbol y la espada? —preguntó Hayato, incorporándose y dirigiéndose al mencionado para ver a qué se refería.

Observó que las carreteras no estaban con asfalto, sino con piedras. Los vehículos no eran coches o, como el guardián del sol esperaría, aeronaves. En su lugar, eran carretas tiradas con caballos.

La gente vestía de una manera muy extraña, con ropas anticuadas, aunque se veía a kilómetros que aquellas prendas eran de mala calidad.

—¡Detengase por favor! —los dos guardianes escucharon el sollozo de una mujer italiana, y miraron en su dirección—. ¡Ya hemos pagado los impuestos! ¡No debemos nada! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué?!

No muy lejos del callejón donde se encontraban, un hombre ataviado en lo que parecía ser un uniforme ordenaba a varias personas que sacaran los objetos de lo que parecía ser el comercio de aquella pobre mujer, ignorando las súplicas de la misma.

Subían el cargamento a carretas, listas para ser llevadas a donde quiera que fuera su destino. Seguramente era el pago por algo que, según alegaba la dueña, no debía.

Los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí miraban con pena la escena, pero agachaban la cabeza y pasaban de largo.

—¡No lo hagan, por favor! —una vocecilla infantil intervino. Por detrás de la señora, apareció una pequeña de no más de siete años, con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Es todo lo que tenemos! ¡Mi hermanito necesita comer!

Alzó los brazos, desvelando un pequeño bulto mal envuelto en una vieja sábana blanca. Emitía sollozos que se intesificaban cada vez más, demostrando así que era un bebé.

—¡Calla a ese mocoso! —habló por primera vez el hombre, empujando a la niña al suelo, haciendo que el bebé cayera con ella.

Afortunadamente, la chica alcanzó a acoger a su hermano en su pecho, saliendo este ileso.

Los guardianes de la lluvia y tormenta, secundados por los demás que se habían acercado al verlos ensimismados, iban a salir a ayudar. Odiaban quedarse parados como simples espectadores, además de que sabían de que Tsuna hubiera ido inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, ni bien quisieron dar un paso, fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

—¡Deteneos! —exclamó una voz, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Descubrieron a tres jóvenes, quizá mayores a los guardianes de la nube, niebla y sol por unos años.

El trío se conformaba por dos pelirrojos de orbes rojizos —diferenciados tan solo porque uno era unos centímetros más alto y su cabello tenía una tonalidad más clara, además de ser más largo, así como también poseía un tatuaje en su rostro— y un rubio de ojos dorados, de quien había venido la exclamación.

Los guardianes y el ex-arcobaleno los identificaron, y por ello no se movieron. Preferían verlos actuar.

En cambio, los hombres, que habían parado de trabajar debido a la sorpresa, y el que parecía ser su líder rieron.

—¿¡Qué piensa hacer un mocoso como tú?! —preguntó entre risas uno de los delincuentes.

Los observadores se hubieran preguntado lo mismo de no saber quienes eran. A primera vista, no parecían muy fuertes y aquellos hombres, además de la clara diferencia numérica, no se veían precisamente débiles.

—¿¡Queréis pelea, malditos?! —exclamó el más alto de los pelirrojos, dando un paso al frente con un puño en alto, claramente molesto.

—Tranquilo, G —sonrió el rubio, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Unos instantes después, su mirada se tornó seria y observó al líder—. ¿No se supone que usted es el encargado de mantener la seguridad en el pueblo? ¿Por qué hace esto?

La revelación hizo que los viajeros se asombraran, unos expresándolo más que otros. ¿Ese hombre era un policía?

—¿Es que acaso tengo que darte explicaciones? ¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Es un pobre diablo! —rio uno de los subordinados, secundado por los demás.

—Giotto, ya has tratado de razonar con este estúpido —dijo impaciente G—. Ahora es mi turno.

—Pero… —el rubio hizo una mueca, no le gustaba la violencia.

—Giotto, tiene razón —habló por primera vez el otro pelirrojo—. Tampoco me gusta, pero sabes que no hay remedio…

—Cozart… —le miró y suspiró—. No te pases, por favor —pidió el rubio.

—Tsk, no prometo nada, pero no intervengas —respondió—. ¡Venga! ¡Venid a pelear, malnacidos!

Los hombres miraron al pelirrojo con burla. Rieron un rato, mofándose de la situación, y obedecieron su petición.

Si se hubiera visto de lejos, quince hombres sin contar a su líder contra uno solo era una pelea prácticamente ganada para el grupo mayoritario.

Sin embargo, no contaban con que su único contrincante los dejara a todos inconscientes en menos de cinco minutos.

—Tsk, ha sido demasiado fácil —se quejó G, sin una pizca de cansancio.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! —la voz de la niña, sumado al llanto amplificado del bebé, atrajo la atención de todos, y miraron en su dirección.

Al estar todos observando la pelea del pelirrojo, no se dieron cuenta de que el jefe de aquellos hombres había atrapado al bebé, arrebatándoselo a la niña que inútilmente trataba de recuperarlo.

—¡Maldito! ¡Devuelveme a mi hijo! —gritó la madre, pero fue enviada de una patada hacia la pared de su tienda, quedando inconsciente.

—Ahora os alejaréis y me dejaréis llevarme la mercancía —ordenó, sacando una pistola y apuntando al infante—. De lo contrario, el crío muere.

Los tres apretaron los dientes. No podían hacer nada mientras el niño estuviera en manos de aquel desgraciado, corrían el riesgo de que pasara lo peor.

—Kufufufu, me temo que eso no va a pasar —la voz del ilusionista se hizo presente, y los que no lo conocían vieron incrédulos cómo flores de loto crecían de la nada y aprisionaba las piernas del hombre.

Debido a la impresión, dejó caer al bebé, siendo este fue rescatado por el guardián de la lluvia, en un rápido derrape. Sus años en el beisbol nl eran en vano.

Usó un poco de sus llamas de la tranquilidad en el infante para que dejara de llorar y quedase profundamente dormido.

—Lo que haces no está bien —sonrió el joven, con un gesto amenazador en su mirada.

Los cuatro italianos miraron al grupo que conformaba la décima generación de los Vongola, junto al ex-arcobaleno del sol y Kozato. Sin embargo, tanto Enma como Tsuna seguían inconscientes y eran sujetados por Chrome y Hibari respectivamente.

—Malditos… —murmuró el delincuente, buscando una salida.

Vio a Reborn algo alejado de los demás, y en un rápido movimiento trató de alcanzarle, con el propósito de sustituir de rehén.

Claro que no sabía que ese pequeño de cuatro años era el asesino número uno dentro de la mafia.

—Ni te acerques —el hitman convirtió a Leon en pistola ni bien se percató de las intenciones de aquel tipo y disparó, dándole en el hombro.

El delincuente, horrorizado, salió corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

—Tsk, cobarde —dijeron al unísono G y Gokudera, siendo oídos por los presentes, quienes rieron.

—¡Está curada al extremo! —anunció Ryohei, quien se había alejado del grupo para sanar con sus llamas del sol a la mujer inconsciente.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano gemelo, G —comentó el rubio, divertido.

—Qué bien escondido te lo tenías —sonrió Cozart.

—Lo mismo podría deciros a vosotros — señaló a los dos jóvenes inconscientes, cortando la risa de ambos.

—¿Quiénes sois? —cuestionó Giotto, acercándose al grupo mayoritario, siendo seguido por sus amigos.

Ninguno de los tres había dicho nada, pero que un niño tuviera un arma cambiante, no se veía todos los días.

Tenían una gran curiosidad por aquel peculiar grupo, que además de no parecer nada débiles, llevaban ropas extrañas y no tenían aspecto de ser italianos. Sin embargo, hablaban a la perfección el idioma.

—Somos extranjeros —respondió Reborn por todos, sacándoles del apuro—. Nos hemos perdido y nuestros amigos se han desmayado debido al exceso de calor.

—Ya veo… —dijo el rubio, algo desconfiado. Su intuición le decía que no eran sinceros, pero parecían ser de fiar.

—Giotto, ¿ese no te recuerda a cierto melón? —dijo G en voz baja para no ser escuchado por los viajeros del tiempo, indicando con la mirada a Mukuro.

—¿Y ese no se parece demasiado a Alaude? —cuestionó Cozart en el mismo tono, señalando disimuladamente a Hibari.

El de orbes dorados asintió. De hecho, el albino le recordaba mucho a Knuckles, y el que estaba devolviendo el bebé a la niña se parecía mucho a su amigo Asari.

Por descontado, el inconsciente castaño era como su réplica. ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

—Si no tenéis dónde ir… —notó como G le dirigió una mirada incrédula, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer—. Podéis quedaros conmigo, mi hogar es grande y podéis tomarlo como agradecimiento por ayudar a esa familia.

Señaló con la cabeza a la pequeña que agradecía infinitamente a Yamamoto por haber rescatado al niño, junto a su madre, quien recientemente había recuperado la consciencia.

—No me parece mala idea —sonrió el ex-arcobaleno—. Después de todo, no tenemos en dónde quedarnos.

El pequeño paseó su mirada entre los guardianes de su Dame-alumno, quienes no se opusieron a sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían otra opción.

Después de ayudar a la mujer a devolver los objetos de la carreta a su lugar, el grupo del futuro siguieron al trío italiano, quienes iban unos pasos por delante, comentando acerca del niño de cuatro años y su particular imponencia sobre todos los mayores.

Los guardianes, por su parte, hablaban acerca de la época en la que se encontraban y de cómo volverían a su tiempo. Definitivamente, algo había pasado en el laboratorio, y no podrían volver hasta que el problema no se solucionara.

Y debían estar de vuelta antes de que la ceremonia de sucesión tuviera lugar.

Sí, no sabían como solucionarían aquel problema. Y tampoco podían hacer mucho, pero una cosa estaba clara.

Matarían a aquellos cuatro en cuanto consiguieran volver a su tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut! ¿Cómo estamos?**

 **Bueh, aquí esta el segundo cap de esta locura lunática mía. Jejeje. Me alegra que os vaya gustando esto, de veras ;w;**

 **Bueno, vamos a la sección número uno: Respondiendo reviews (por segunda vez por el gracioso de mi movil)**

 **97fizhty03dt, bueno, me entusiasma ver que parece interesante, y pues ya sabes como han terminado los pobres XD. Y, etto, ¿puedo llamarte Fiz-chan? Me hace ilu, ademas que es mas comodito. Espero que me sigas leyendo~.**

 **Mel-yug15, a Lambo le tengo algo no muy bonito.. Mejor me callo que doy spoilers XD. Em, pues... ¿Puedo llamarte Me-chan? Por comodidad, mas que nada. Y me alegra que te parezca bueno ./.**

 **Maddo Onna, ¡me sonrojas ./.! ¡Muchisimas gracias! ¡Y tarta de chocolate suizo! ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo adoro *-*! Espero que te siga gustando tanto. Y, ¿puedo llamarte Ma-chan?**

 **Kirana-Taisho, si Lambo no la lia, no es Lambo XD. Me halaga que te parezca interesante y bueno espero que te siga gustando. Y etto... ¿Puedo llamarte Ki-chan? No sé si se nota mucho que me gusta llamar asi a la gente XD. Es una mania que tengo XD.**

 **Victoria Chacin618, jajaja, Lambo siempre la lía cuando aparece así, no te lo niego. Gracias por leer esta locura súper lunática mia y espero que te vaya gustando. Etto.. ¿Puedo llamarte Vi-chan?**

 **¡Grache a todos por reviews, fav y follows!**

 **Ahora la segunda sección, que es la despedida:**

 **¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita *-*?**

 **¡Au revoir! ¡Nos leeremos pronto~!**


	3. Chapter 3

.

 _ **Tiempo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: ¿Cuatro Dames?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Hemos llegado —anunció el rubio tras treinta minutos de caminata, en frente de las puertas de una mansión.

Ciertamente, era enorme. Ubicado en un bosque, sus laterales se escapaban de la vista, perdiéndose entre los árboles, dando la impresión de que no tenía final. En cuestión de altura, tendría mínimamente unas cinco plantas, y estaba muy bien iluminada, a juzgar por los amplios y numerosos ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz.

Entraron en el enorme caserón, y la mayoría de los presentes se asombraron al ver tal maravilla tan antigua, pero igualmente hermosa. Por supuesto, en aquella época la luz eléctrica no existía, y por ello había lámparas de aceite colgadas en la pared, sumado al encanto de la madera antigua y el susurro de los árboles, que se golpeaban contra la ventana, daba un toque encantador al lugar.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, esto… —dijo Chrome, fingiendo que no sabía su nombre. Después de todo, no podían saberlo si él no se lo había dicho anteriormente.

—Giotto, señorita —sonrió el rubio, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—No empieces a ligar —G le dio una colleja a su amigo, quien se quejó de lo malo que era con él.

—Es verdad, no nos hemos presentado —dijo la joven de cabello violeta—. Soy Dokuro Chrome, encantada.

—Kufufufu, yo soy Rokudo Mukuro —sonrió el ilusionista.

—Hibari Kyoya —dijo la nube indiferente.

—¡Sasagawa Ryohei, al extremo! —exclamó el sol.

—Gokudera Hayato —se presentó la tormenta.

—Yamamoto Takeshi, encantado —dijo la lluvia con su habitual humor positivo.

—Y yo soy Reborn —sonrió el ex-arcobaleno.

—Yo soy G —dijo el pelirrojo con gesto serio.

—Y yo Cozart —sonrió el otro, sonriendo.

El rubio se fijó en los dos chicos inconscientes, sujetados por una ilusión de Mukuro.

—¿Y ellos dos? —preguntó curioso, sobretodo por el castaño tan parecido a él.

—Será mejor que se presenten ellos mismos —sonrió Reborn, cambiando su camaleón al habitual martillo—. ¡No os hagáis los dormidos!

Golpeó a ambos con el arma, haciendo que se estrellasen contra la pared cercana.

—¡Itee! ¡Reborn! ¡Te has pasado! —se quejó Tsuna desde su sitio.

—¡Eso duele! —exclamó Enma.

Como ambos hablaban en japonés, los tres italianos no les entendían perfectamente, aunque se daban una ligera idea debido a sus expresiones y las clases de japonés de Asari.

—¡Esa no es excusa para hacerlo así! —en su molestia, el castaño no se daba cuenta de la situación ni de lo que le indicaba su tutor de manera indirecta.

Eso hizo que se ganara otro martillazo en la cabeza.

—¿Te das cuenta de dónde estamos, Dame-Tsuna? —cuestionó el ex-arcobaleno, nuevamente en el otro idioma.

—¡Es verdad! ¡El viaje en el tiempo! —Enma había comprendido lo que el niño quería decir, y habló en italiano. No entendía la razón, pero no estaba por cuestionarle.

—¿Viaje en el tiempo? —murmuró en voz baja un sorprendido Cozart, siendo escuchado solo por sus amigos y el pequeño.

—Y por eso es Dame-Enma —suspiró Reborn—. ¿Cuánto habéis oído?

—Solo llevaba despierto un par de minutos antes de que me golpearas, Reborn —se quejó Tsuna, imitando al pelirrojo para evitar otro martillazo—. Sólo escuché un nombre… pero seguía medio dormido.

—Yo igual —dijo Enma.

—¿Podríais explicarnos eso del viaje en el tiempo? —intervino Giotto, tan curioso como sus otros dos amigos.

Tsuna y Enma miraron a sus antepasados, recién enterándose de su presencia.

Serían torpes, pero no tanto. Ataron cabos rápidamente, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Estamos 400 años atrás! —exclamaron al unísono, y de haber estado de pie, se hubieran vuelto a caer.

—¿400 años atrás? ¿De que habláis? —G se estaba impacientando, no le gustaba tanta expectativa.

—Si es que son igual de inútiles —Reborn les dio nuevamente con el martillo a ambos, tirándolos a otro lado.

Sin embargo, estos fueron lanzados hacia sus respectivos ancestros, llevándoselos por delante.

—¡Giotto! ¡Cozart! —exclamó G, algo preocupado.

Los demás ni se molestaron, Tsuna y Enma estaban demasiado acostumbrados a los martillazos del hitman, sobretodo el primero.

—¡Eso duele! —exclamaron el castaño y el rubio al unísono, junto a los dos pelirrojos.

Ese hecho sorprendió incluso al mismo Hibari, aunque no lo dejara translucir.

El único que no parecía asombrado era G, quien sólo se puso la mano en la frente en gesto resignado.

—No me digas que… —murmuró Reborn, convirtiendo a Leon en una pistola y disparando sin previo aviso al pelirrojo que estaba de pie.

Este, gracias a sus reflejos, pudo esquivarlo por muy poco. El proyectil chocó contra la pared, y se percató de que era una bola de pintura.

—Que niño más interesante —sonrió G.

—Tú estás aprobado —anunció el ex-arcobaleno—. Pero vosotros dos —apuntó con su pistola a Giotto y Cozart, quienes se habían incorporado con la ayuda de los chicos—. ¡Estáis totalmente suspensos!

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos, y el castaño se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

—Reborn, no estarás hablando en serio… ¿verdad? —Tsuna ya se hacía una idea de lo que su tutor se proponía.

—Sí, Dame-Tsuna, hablo en serio —sonrió el hitman—. Creo que lo de torpes os viene de familia.

—¡Hey! —exclamaron el castaño y Enma, ofendidos.

G ya se hacía una ligera idea de lo que sucedía y los guardianes miraban al rubio y su amigo con cierta pena, excepto la nube y la niebla.

Giotto y Cozart no entendían nada de lo que hablaban.

¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿400 años atrás? ¿Familia? ¿Lo que se proponía el niño violento?

—A vosotros dos os vendrá bien entranaros con ellos, así que no os quejéis —amenazó Reborn.

—¿Entrenar? —preguntaron Giotto y Cozart a la vez.

—Me parece que lo que este niño quiere decir —intervino G, sonriente. Ese pequeño era muy interesante y no parecía para nada débil—. Es que va a entrenaros junto a esos dos.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamaron ambos italianos.

—Lo sabía —suspiró Tsuna, seguido por Enma.

—¿Alguna queja? —era una pregunta claramente retórica, y el castaño no se atrevió a oponerse, al igual que Kozato.

—¡Pero si solo eres un niño! —dijo algo nervioso Cozart, aún amenazado por el arma.

—¿Quieres comprobar si soy solo un niño? —sonrió sadicamente el hitman, haciendo que el pelirrojo negase con fervor.

—¡G! ¡Ayudame! —Giotto miró suplicante a su amigo de la infancia, pero este estaba lejos de querer echarle una mano.

—A mí me parece bien, después de todo, este niño parece ser un buen tutor —se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, borrando toda esperanza en el rubio—. Creo que necesitas ser más fuerte.

Reborn amplió su sonrisa. Oh, qué bien se lo iba a pasar tortu… es decir, tutorizando a esos cuatro Dames.

Los que conocían esa sonrisa sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esta.

—Pero antes —habló de nuevo G, atrayendo la atención de los presentes—. Nos vais a explicar que es todo eso del viaje del tiempo.

Aunque el pelirrojo se hacía una idea ya, no tenía un fundamento científico ni mucho menos, así que quería la historia completa.

Los viajeros, exceptuando como siempre a la nube y la piña, suspiraron.

Iba a ser una larga historia, y no sabían ni por dónde empezar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Salut! O bueno, hallo desde Holanda XD.**_

 _ **Me estoy desbordando ¿eh? Exijo compensación por los esfuerzos. Okno.**_

 _ **Bueno... Quiero decir que me he despertado hoy y que he saltado de la alegria al ver tanto correo por los reviews, ha sido una mañana demasiado alegre :w;**_

 _ **Respondo a vuestros maravillosos reviews:**_

 _ **Fiz-chan, jejejeje, nop, los guardianes de Enma no se quedaran atras~. Ahi lo dejo.**_

 _ **Y ahí tienes reacción. Sí, creo que me he pasado un poco con Tsuna y Enma... Bueno, no, Reborn es asi XDD.**_

 _ **Llamame como prefieras aunque me dicen mucho Lu-chan XD. Y claro que no pienso abandonar XD.**_

 _ **Flor Carmesí: ¿pero tú eres adivina o qué? ¡No le quites la gracia XD! Bueno, no te voy a decir si la otra parte de tu teoría está bien, pero me has dejado con cara de: esta se ha metido en mi ordenador, me ha hackeado o algo XD.**_

 _ **Y hago lo que puedo XD. No me quedan muy largos, lo sé, pero intento compensarlo subiendo rápido n.n**_

 _ **PD: ¿Puedo llamarte Flor-chan? =D**_

 _ **Mareborn-chan: Tú, mientras Tsuna sufra, eres feliz eh XD. Yo le hago sufrir, pero tú eres peor que yo con diferencia abismal. Por algo eres Mareborn-chan XD.**_

 _ **Quiero tu conti, o pistas e.e**_

 _ **Ki-chan, jajajaja, Please, yo adoro a Giotto. Si ves mi galeria, media es de él XDDD. Aunque me parece a mí que vamos a verle sufrir un poquito... Nah, seamos sinceros, va a sufrir mucho. Me da pena y todo... XD.**_

 _ **Me alegra de que os vaya gustando mi locura luna lunática. =D.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**_

 _ **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**_


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Temibles sonrisas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna y Enma se miraron nerviosamente, sin saber cómo contarles a sus antepasados toda la historia. ¿Cómo explicar, sin que suene ilógico o loco, que eran sus tataratarataranietos?

—¿Y bien? —se impacientó G, dando pequeños golpes con su dedo en la mesa de madera.

Se habían trasladado a una de las múltiples habitaciones de la mansión para tener más comodidad, y se encontraban sentados alrededor de una extensa mesa donde la décima generación Vongola, junto a Enma y Reborn, se encontraba frente al trío del pasado.

La única excepción era Hibari, quien había optado por recargarse en una pared cercana, junto al único ventanal de la sala.

—¿Por qué no mejor se lo explicas tú, Reborn? —preguntó nervioso Tsuna a su tutor, esperando que le echara una mano, aunque fuera solo una vez en su vida.

—¿Tanto tiempo conociéndome y aún piensas que te voy a ayudar? —preguntó el ex-arcobaleno—. Dame-Tsuna tenías que ser.

El castaño suspiró resignado. Ya se lo suponía.

—Bien —empezó a hablar—. Todo empezó…

 ** _—Mientras, en el presente—_**

—¿¡Qué has querido decir con eso?! —exclamó una furiosa chica de cabello azabache y orbes rojizos, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con su mano—. ¿¡Cómo que Enma ha sido llevado al pasado?! ¡Explicate, niño!

La sala quedó en un profundo silencio tras las palabras de la guardiana del hielo. Los demás miembros de la familia Simon estaban de acuerdo con ella, exigían una explicación convincente sobre dónde se encontraba su querido jefe.

Gianinni y Shoichi temblaron ante la imponencia de la joven, sin embargo, Spanner y Verde se mantuvieron impasibles.

Lambo, también presente por obligación, estaba llorando de puro miedo, sabiendo lo que le esperaría cuando le explicaran a la familia Simon todo lo sucedido.

—Si me dejas, lo haré —se quejó Verde, habiendo sido interrumpido en medio de su explicación por la guardiana.

Tras una gélida mirada, la joven de cabello azabache se sentó de nuevo.

—Como iba diciendo —prosiguió el ex-arcobaleno—. La cuestión es que iba a ser sólo un experimento espacio-temporal de una duración máxima de tres días, pero el guardián del rayo rompió la máquina y tendremos que empezar de cero para traerles de vuelta.

Las miradas de la familia de Enma se posaron en el chiquillo de siete años, y este tembló mas al ver la expresión de "no te libraras por ser un crío" que le enviaban desde sus asientos.

—Pero ¿por qué estaba Enma en aquel lugar, primeramente? —cuestionó el guardián del bosque al científico, cruzado de brazos.

—El niño dijo que necesitaba de las llamas de la tierra dado que el guardián del rayo no estaba presente en la habitación en ese momento —respondió el ingeniero rubio, con su habitual impasibilidad.

—¿Y cómo sabías que ese niño no estaría ahí, renacuajo? —preguntó Adelheid, mirándole con sospecha.

—Dijo que siempre había que tener un plan B —volvió a responder Spanner, sin tener en consideración el instinto asesino dedicados al científico y al niño.

Una temible sonrisa sádica se formó en los rostros de los guardianes de Enma, y los informáticos junto a los dos niños supieron que no iban a salir ilesos.

 _ **—De vuelta al pasado…—**_

—Y esa sería toda la historia —concluyeron al unísono Tsuna y Enma, tras un largo tiempo de explicación, donde habían omitido los detalles concernientes con la primera generación que consideraban que no debían saber.

Todos quedaron en silencio, esperando la respuesta de los tres italianos, que estaban reflexionando la historia que habían escuchado.

—Así que eso quiere decir —empezó Cozart, siendo el objetivo de todas las miradas—. Que al final la idea de un grupo de vigilantes no fue tan alocada, ¿no crees, G?

Le dirigió una mirada significativa al mencionado, quien se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero se desvió de su objetivo original —señaló el pelirrojo mayor.

—Entonces… ¿vosotros sois nuestros tataratarataranietos? —preguntó asombrado Giotto, cayendo en cuenta.

Todos asintieron, por lo menos no les tomaban por locos.

—Tiene sentido, estos chicos son muy parecidos a vosotros —apuntó G, señalando a Tsuna y Enma.

—¿Y dices que Giotto es el jefe más fuerte de todos? —preguntó Cozart, sacándole una sonrisa autosuficiente al rubio.

—Sí, pero con su nivel actual no ganaría a Dame-Tsuna ni de broma —la señalación del pequeño hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de Giotto y los otros dos rieran—. Tú no te rías mucho, Dame-Cozart —el mencionado recibió un martillazo Leon de improvisto, sin haber podido esquivarlo—. Eso lo habría evitado hasta Dame-Enma.

Lo cierto era que Tsuna y Enma ya podían esquivar algún que otro martillazo del ex-arcobaleno del sol, sin embargo, les quedaba mucho para evitarlos todos.

—Este niño me cae bien —sonrió G, llevándose una mirada incrédula de sus dos amigos.

—Como a ti no te golpea… —murmuró por lo bajo Giotto.

No sabía que el hitman tenía un fino oído.

—Te he escuchado —anunció Reborn, golpeando al rubio con el martillo.

—¡¿Por qué le habéis dado esa cosa al niño!? —se quejó Giotto, acariciándose el lugar dolorido.

—Él apareció con Leon —respondió Tsuna—. Aunque muchas veces se lo quise quitar… —murmuró.

—Dame-Tsuna tenías que ser —el castaño se preparó para evitar un martillazo, pero el hitman le sorprendió con una patada que le tiró junto con la silla—. Deberías estar preparado para este tipo de cosas.

—¡Tsuna-kun! —Enma, algo preocupado, le ayudó a levantarse.

Giotto empezaba a temer por su vida y arrepentirse de haber traído a aquel niño sádico a su hogar. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada ya.

Cozart, por su parte, pensaba que devolverles lo más rápido posible a su época le evitaría mucho sufrimiento.

—Ellos están acostumbrados —les dijo G, al ver sus caras pálidas—. Os espera un buen entrenamiento del pequeño.

—El pequeñin puede dar miedo a veces —rió Yamamoto tranquilamente.

—El niño es un buen carnívoro —añadió Hibari desde su lugar, haciendo temblar a los dos nuevos Dame-alumnos.

Que ese chico tan parecido —ya no solo en aspecto, sino en personalidad también— al temible Alaude dijera eso, hacía que el temor de ambos incrementara más si era eso posible.

—¡Es extremadamente fuerte! —exclamó Ryohei sonriente.

—Kufufufu, y muy sádico también —rio Mukuro, y Chrome asintió.

—Reborn-san es el tutor del décimo, después de todo —dijo Gokudera, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

G rió a carcajada limpia al ver los rostros ya más blancos que el papel de sus dos amigos, pero su risa se vio cortada por unos gritos externos.

—¡Pelea al máximo! —exclamó una voz, y todos se dirigieron a la ventana para ver lo que ocurría fuera, exceptuando a Hibari, quien ya se encontraba en el lugar y miraba de soslayo.

—Oh no, ya han vuelto —dijo G con un suspiro—. Se acabó la calma.

El que había exclamado era un sacerdote de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, animando a dos que estaban teniendo una disputa en las cercanías de la mansión.

—Nufufufu, eres muy lento —rió uno de pelo azul en forma de melón, esquivando a duras penas un ataque de un rubio con ojos azules inexpresivos.

—Te esposaré hasta la muerte —anunció este, sacando un par de esposas.

—Venga, chicos, calmaos —intentaba calmar uno de cabello azabache con sombrero y orbes negros, con una sonrisa.

—Dejalos Asari, y vamos a comer —dijo un joven de cabello verde y orbes del mismo tono—. Me muero de hambre.

—¡Chicos! ¡Dejad de pelear! —exclamó Giotto, asomándose por la ventana.

Recibió dos miradas de parte de los combatientes, que anunciaban que no interfiriera si no quería morir. El rubio tembló de miedo.

—Esos son tus guardianes, debes saber controlarlos Dame-Giotto —dijo Reborn, y otro martillazo Leon hizo que el mencionado cayera por la ventana.

—¡Reborn! ¡Te has pasado! —exclamó Tsuna, preocupado por su antecesor.

—¿Quieres seguirle, Dame-Tsuna? —preguntó el ex-arcobaleno, preparando el siguiente golpe.

—¡Hiee! ¡No, gracias! —exclamó este, poniendo las manos frente suya y agitándolas nerviosamente.

—¡Giotto! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cozart desde la ventana, mirando abajo.

—Sí, creo —respondió el rubio, levantándose con una mano en su cabeza.

Si no hubiera sido una primera planta, quizá no la hubiera contado.

—Tienes agallas —dijo Alaude, mirándole—. ¿Quieres pelear?

Miró a Daemon, quien estaba al lado del rubio mayor y le miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

—¡No! Esto… —el de orbes dorados buscó una excusa que le interesara tanto como para desisitir de la lucha—. ¡Eso! ¡Tenemos unos invitados muy interesantes!

—¿Invitados? —preguntó Asari, curioso.

Giotto asintió fervientemente, y vio con alegría como Alaude guardaba sus esposas.

—¿Qué clase de invitados? —preguntó Daemon.

—Unos muy peculiares —sonrió, señalando la ventana desde la que había caído.

Todos vieron las cabezas asomadas de la décima generación junto a Enma, Cozart, G y Reborn.

—Sí, definitivamente parecen interesantes —dijo Asari, asombrado por los claros parecidos.

Los guardianes de la primera generación decidieron entrar en la mansión para ver más de cerca a los peculiares invitados.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reborn, siendo vista por su castaño alumno, a quien le recorrió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué planeas, Reborn? —preguntó temeroso.

Este no respondió, y se acercó a G, susurrándole algo en el oído. Tiempo después, el pelirrojo tambien sonrió.

Tsuna tembló. Esas temibles sonrisas no vaticinaban nada bueno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡Salut!**_

 _ **En mi defensa diré que lo tenía desde esta mañana, pero no tenía conexión a Internet y no pude subir el cap.**_

 _ **Bueno, respondo~**_

 _ **Fiz-chan, bueno, pues eso creo que no se aplicará a mi fic, la verdad XD. Y sí, tenles pena, porque van**_

 _ **¿De dónde habré sacado tanta crueldad?**_

 _ **Vi-chan, pues sí, en este cap le he tratado mal al pobrecillo… me da pena hasta a mi XD. Y Reborn… bueno, es Reborn. Si no tuviera sus ideas, no sería el XD.**_

 _ **Mareborn-chan, oh, si, ya recuerdo de donde he sacado tanta crueldad. Pero nunca te superaré. Tu eres la más cruel entre todas las crueles.**_

 _ **Y NO ME SEAS MALA PERSONA Y DAME UN ADELANTITO.**_

 _ **Y a Alessia, que por alguna razón no me aparecen en no me aparecen los reviews de los guests, solo en mi correo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues estaría situado dos años después del arco de la batalla de los representantes, osea, calculad XDDD. Eso si, me guio por la edad que tienen en el anime.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer este fic y siento no haberte respondido antes**_

 _ **Bien, ahora ¿merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**_

 _ **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Es Reborn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Giotto y Tsuna miraban a su alrededor, temerosos. Como buenos familiares, tenían el mismo rostro de terror mientras analizaban la situación de la sala.

Para empezar, Alaude y Hibari estaban mirándose con chispas en los ojos, recargados en diferentes paredes con los brazos cruzados.

Algo parecido sucedía con Mukuro y Daemon, pero estos se miraban con sonrisas sádicas, listos para pelear en cualquier momento.

Ryohei y Knuckles estaban hablando a gritos. Su relación no era un problema, pero su conversación tan extrema molestaba de sobremanera a las nubes, que ya de por sí estaban irritadas por la presencia del otro y la multitud que les rodeaba.

Asari y Yamamoto eran de los que mejor se llevaban y estaban, como buenos guardianes de la lluvia, hablando tranquilamente con los guardianes de la tormenta, tratando de calmarlos.

G y Gokudera no se llevaban especialmente bien. Al tener ambos un carácter parecido, chocaban continuamente.

Lampo, por su parte, se encontraba hablando con Chrome. Sin embargo, esta era algo reprimida debido a su naturaleza tímida y le costaba hablar con el rayo.

Cozart y Enma hablaban acerca de alguna anécdota del pasado del primero. Sin embargo, el décimo Simon se encontraba algo incómodo por la presencia de Daemon en aquel lugar.

No había olvidado lo ocurrido con el guardián de la niebla, y aunque era consciente de que estaban en una época donde aún no había atentado contra ellos ni contra su antepasado, era difícil para él no tenerle rencor.

Habían omitido el detalle de Daemon en su historia pues no creían conveniente alterar el pasado de tal manera, por muchas ganas que tuvieran.

Pero lo que tenía a los dos cielos con los pelos de punta no era ninguno de sus guardianes. Por muy destructivos que fueran, no se comparaban al temor que inspiraba la sonrisa, aparentemente inofensiva para cualquiera, del ex-arcobaleno del sol.

Su hiper intuición les alertaba a gritos que no planeaba nada bueno para su bienestar, además de que Tsuna ya conocía a su tutor, y por ello miraban a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ser usado en su contra, descontando a Leon.

—No parece que estén compinchados —le susurró Giotto mirando a su predecesor, analizando el comportamiento de los presentes—. Pero no me extraña que digas que G se ha aliado con él —comentó—. A veces le gusta hacerme sufrir y Cozart no le cae muy bien.

—Entonces tendremos que tener cuidado con ellos dos —dijo Tsuna en el mismo tono, mirándole.

—¿Qué murmuráis vosotros dos? —la voz del niño les sobresaltó, y vieron detrás suya con terror.

—¡Nada! —contestaron los cielos, al mismo tiempo, alzando las manos.

—En vez de estar murmurando tonterías, deberíais atender a vuestros guardianes —ante sus palabras, ambos volvieron la vista hacia ellos.

El panorama había cambiado de un minuto a otro.

Knuckles y Ryohei estaban peleando amistosamente por ver quien era mejor boxeador.

Asari y Yamamoto luchaban con sus espadas, en una competencia también amistosa por ver quien era mejor espadachín.

Gokudera y G tenían la misma competencia, aunque estos estaban en la ventana, viendo cual de los dos tenía mejor puntería con el arco.

Daemon y Mukuro estaban peleando, no tan amistosamente, por ver cuál era el mejor ilusionista.

Los peores eran Alaude y Hibari, que saltaban de un lado al otro esquivando los ataques del contrario, en una competencia por ver cual era el más fuerte.

Chrome y Lampo miraban la escena desde una esquina, sin intervenir, acompañados de Cozart y Enma, quienes reían ante la situación con despreocupación.

—Venga, id a deternelos —Reborn empujó a ambos, quienes cayeron al suelo.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejaron ambos al unísono.

Desde el suelo, ambos se miraron, pensando lo mismo, y asintieron al ver que el otro estaba de acuerdo.

Se incorporaron, tomaron aire, y gritaron.

—¡Parad ya! —ante la exclamación, todos les miraron, parando sus competencias.

—¿Quereis pelear? —preguntó Hibari, con su habitual mirada filosa.

—Quisiera ver cuán fuerte es ese chico —dijo Alaude, con sus esposas en mano.

Un escalofrío recorrió al castaño y al rubio.

—N-no… yo… —Tsuna retrocedió un par de pasos, asustado.

—Podrían con vosotros fácilmente —dijeron los ilusionistas al unísono, atrayendo la atención de las nubes, para alivio de Tsuna.

—Dame-Tsuna, deten a tus guardianes antes de que peleen —le volvió a empujar su tutor, pero esta vez mantuvo el equilibrio gracias a Giotto—. Y tú no te libras —pateó esta vez al rubio, pero fue ayudado por Tsuna para que no cayera.

—Por favor, deteneos —suplicaron ambos cielos, viendo como la lucha entre nubes y nieblas empezaba, ignorandoles.

Vieron de reojo como el ex-arcobaleno les apuntaba con la pistola Leon, y supieron que no tenían otra opción.

G y Reborn se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Ellos habían sido los responsables indirectos de las batallas entre guardianes, pero para no levantar muchas sospechas, el pelirrojo picó a Gokudera, haciendo que ambos empezaran a pelear.

Claramente, todo fue por la idea del ex-arcobaleno, quien quería ver como reaccionaba el rubio ante aquellas situaciones, y de paso hacer sufrir un poco a Dame-Tsuna.

—Deteneos —Tsuna se interpuso entre Hibari y Mukuro, en su hyper modo.

—Es suficiente —Giotto detuvo a sus guardianes de la niebla y nube, también en su hyper modo.

—Kufufufu, cuando Tsunayoshi se pone así, puede ser muy peligroso —rió el de cabello azul piña, haciendo desaparecer su tridente.

—Nufufufu, tranquilo Giotto, solo estaba jugando —sonrió Daemon.

—Hm, no valen la pena —Alaude guardó sus esposas y se recargó en una pared cercana.

—Hm, omnívoro —Kyoya guardó sus armas y se cruzó de brazos.

Al ver que se detenían, ambos cielos apagaron sus llamas y suspiraron aliviados.

—Por lo menos veo que dominas el modo hyper última voluntad —comentó Reborn, dirigiendose al rubio.

—¿Te has sorprendido? —preguntó Giotto con autosuficiencia.

—No te alegres tanto, las llamas de Dame-Tsuna son más puras —ante la declaración, el de orbes dorados le miró incrédulo.

—No sé cómo lo soportas —dijo, dirigiendo su vista al castaño.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —respondió con una risa nerviosa.

—Giotto, siento interrumpir pero… —Asari fue el centro de atención de todos—. Creo que nos debes una explicación.

Los guardianes de la primera generación, a excepción de G, asintieron, apoyando las palabras de la lluvia.

—¿Explicación? —el rubio ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

—No me dirás que es casualidad que estos chicos se parezcan a nosotros—prosiguió el flautista, señalando al claro ejemplo de Alaude y Hibari—. Y que tengan nuestras mismas armas —señaló las espadas de Yamamoto e indicando las suyas.

—Adelante, cuentales la historia a ellos también — dijo Giotto, poniéndose detrás de Tsuna.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Es cierto, son tus guardianes, Dame-Giotto —el martillo Leon golpeó al rubio—. No te libres.

—Es muy malo… —murmuró el afectado, y el castaño le miró de reojo con pena.

—Venga, Giotto, ¿o quieres otro golpe del niño? —preguntó divertido G, llevándose una mirada asesina de parte de su amigo.

—Está bien… —refunfuñó el rubio, y sus amigos le miraron con impaciencia—. Veamos…

 **—De vuelta al presente…—**

—Espero que hayáis aprendido a no meteros con Enma —dijo Adelheid, descogelando al pelirrojo informático y al guardián del rayo.

—Ahora nos diréis cómo traerlo de vuelta, si no queréis fundiros con los bosques —dijo Aoba, haciendo desaparecer las raíces que atrapaban al científico y a Giannini.

—Tenemos que reparar la máquina principal —explicó un molesto Verde, quitándose las hojas de su pelo—. Pero necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de llamas posibles para que vuelva a funcionar, dado que no tenemos ya las llamas del cielo y la tierra.

—Y tendríamos que tranportar un número más limitado de personas —señalizó Spanner, respirando al fin tras haber sido aplastado por una roca, detalle de parte del guardián de la montaña.

—Me da igual como lo hagáis, pero quiero a Enma de vuelta, y que sea rápido —ordenó Adelheid.

—Si no lo hacéis, ya sabéis las consecuencias —añadió Aoba.

La guardiana del hielo salió de la habitación, seguida de los demás, y los ingenieros junto a los niños pudieron respirar tranquilos.

—En menudo lío nos has metido —le reprochó Irie a Lambo.

—Miralo así, Shoichi —dijo Spanner—. Podremos usar su llama del rayo.

—Sí, será muy conveniente —añadió Giannini.

—En efecto, podremos avanzar más rápido en la reparación —aprobó Verde.

Lambo tembló ante las miradas y sonrisas de los cuatro.

No le esperaba nada bueno.

 **—Volviendo al pasado…—**

—Entonces, si no he entendido mal —habló Asari por todos—. Estos chicos y el niño han venido del futuro y puede que sean nuestros descendientes —resumió, y los que sabían del tema asintieron.

—Lo has captado muy bien, Asari —sonrió Giotto, alegre de que no hubiera sido complicado de entender para sus amigos.

Sin embargo, su alegría se esfumó al ver las caras de escepticismo de los guardianes, exceptuando a G.

—Giotto… no es que dude de ti —dijo el guardián de la lluvia, quien ya parecía ser el portavoz del grupo—. Pero, ¿realmente esperas que nos creamos eso? —preguntó—. Ni Lampo se lo cree.

—Lo que está diciendo es cierto —habló la décima tormenta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Incluso yo no me lo creía, pero es una buena teoría —secundó G.

—Giotto-san está diciendo la verdad —agregó Enma.

—Es cierto —sonrió Cozart.

—Yare, yare~ lo que me sorprende es que la fresa y Cozart si lo crean —añadió el de pelo verde—. De Giotto ya me lo espero todo.

—No me creen, ¿qué hago? —preguntó el rubio, mirando suplicante a su descendiente, quien se encogió de hombros—. Explicadselo vosotros, que lo hacéis mejor —pidió, con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

—No te refugies en Dame-Tsuna —la cabeza del de orbes dorados fue aplastada por el martillo Leon, haciéndole perder el equilibrio—. Haz que tus propios guardianes te crean.

—¡Reborn! ¡No te pases! —exclamó Tsuna, reprochando a su tutor su espartana manera de enseñar.

—¿Quieres tú también, Dame-Tsuna? —sonrió sádicamente el ex-arcobaleno, haciendo que su alumno negara repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Giotto, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un preocupado Asari, quien se arrodilló ante el rubio.

—Por favor, tenéis que creerme o me matará —suplicó a sus guardianes, que no pudieron evitar sentir pena por él, exceptuando a los de tormenta, niebla y nube—. ¿Qué otra explicación encontráis?

Parecieron pensarlo por unos momentos, analizando a los jóvenes viajeros del tiempo.

—Nufufufu, pero si es así, la ave tendría que haber conseguido novia —rompió el silencio Daemon—. Y eso lo veo imposible en milenios.

Se llevó una mirada filosa de Alaude, una que habría intimidado a cualquiera menos quienes estaban ya acostumbrados a ella.

—Tienes razón —dijo Lampo—. Es improbable que vosotros dos tengáis novia.

Se estremeció al sentir las miradas fulminantes de ambos guardianes. Quizá se había ido un poco de la lengua…

—Me parece que alguien quiere morir joven —sonrió Daemon, y Alaude sacó sus esposas.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —exclamó el de pelo verde, refugiándose tras Asari.

—Venga, venga, calmaos —sonrió el guardián de la lluvia—. La cuestión no es esa.

—¡La pregunta es si les creemos, al máximo! —agregó Knuckles.

—Por favor —el rubio miró de reojo, ya incorporado por la ayuda de Asari, al pequeño hitman que convertía a su camaleón en una pistola—. Por lo que más queráis…

Los escépticos de la primera generación se miraron entre sí, como si estuvieran poniéndose de acuerdo con la mirada.

—De acuerdo, te creeremos —sonrió Asari.

Giotto se habría puesto a saltar de la alegría de no ser porque el niño era capaz de reprenderle por su "actitud inmadura".

Ciertamente, tenía un cierto parecido a G, quien cuando se lo proponía, podía hacerle la vida imposible. No le extrañaba que se hubieran aliado.

Y la tormenta siempre le había regañado por su "comportamiento infantil".

—Gracias chicos —les agradeció con una sonrisa amplia.

—Aunque yo también me pregunto cómo es posible que alguien soporte tus payasadas, Giotto —habló G, haciendo reír a la mayoría de los guardianes y a los Simon.

—Eres malo conmigo, G —se quejó el rubio con un puchero.

—Digo la verdad —reiteró el pelirrojo.

—Te compadezco —dijo Tsuna, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su antecesor.

—Alguien que me entiende —se alegró el rubio, mirando al castaño con esperanza.

—Entre Dames se comprenden —apuntó Reborn, quitando la alegría de Giotto.

—Yo sí que te compadezco, no entiendo como sobrevives —murmuró para sólo ser escuchado por Tsuna.

—Te escucho, Dame-Giotto —el martillo se disponía a golpear al rubio nuevamente, pero el castaño lo evitó empujándolo hacia atrás.

Vio como el martillo se retornaba hacia él y lo evitó retrociendo un par de pasos.

—Te faltan años para evitar mis goloes, Dame-Tsuna —una patada improvista en el tobillo por parte de su tutor, hizo que el joven cayera al suelo—. Al menos has mejorado un poco.

—¡Itee! ¡Reborn! ¿Por qué a mí? —preguntó Tsuna, acariciándose el tobillo.

—Por interferir —respondió con simpleza, llevándose una mirada resignada de parte del castaño y una escéptica por parte del rubio.

Parecía el diablo reencarnado en niño, se dijo en su mente el primer cielo, para que el hitman no le pudiera reprender.

—¿Eso piensas, Dame-Giotto? —una sonrisa sádica se esbozó en el rostro de Reborn, mirando hacia el rubio.

—¿Cómo…? —retorcedió un par de pasos, aterrado.

—¿No lo sabías? —cuestionó el castaño—. Reborn dice que puede leer las mentes.

No, se dijo Giotto, mirando al niño que ampliaba su temible sonrisa, no parecía el diablo.

 _Era_ el mismísimo demonio reencarnado.

—Es el diablo... —tembló el rubio.

—No —corrigió Tsuna, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Es Reborn.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir tal afirmación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut!**

 **El desgraciado fanfiction me la ha jugado y Tengo que responder los reviews de nuevo**

 **Razones por las que se tarda en subir un cap #1: El trolleo de**

 **Bieeen. Pues a responder se ha dicho.**

 **Fiz-chan, si, las tort... Ejem. Tutorias de Reborn ya tienen respaldo, asi que hay que compadecer a los pobres nuevos alumnos.. Please. Hasta yo les tengo pena XD.**

 **Ki-chan, gomeeeneee. Acabo de ver tu review y no me he dado cuenta. Sorry sorry sorry.**

 **Ñe, yo tengo una forma particular con mis fics. Por eso son lunáticos. XD. Pero me alegro de que te guste n.n**

 **Y bueno, lo de los guardianes de Enma no es nah comparado con... Espera, que spoileo. Ahi lo dejo.**

 **Vi-chan, pues claro. Reborn es... Reborn. No hay otra palabra para definirlo.**

 **Silkie19, si, sufriran las consecuencias de mi cruel imaginacion. XD.**

 **Pd:¿puedo llamarte Sil-chan?**

 **Bien bien. ¿Merezco un reciew? ¿Disparo? ¿Taartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Congelaciones y explosiones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio tras las palabras del castaño quedó roto por un leve gruñido proveniente del estómago del sádico niño de sombrero.

—Vaya, parece que ya es hora de comer —dijo el ex-arcobaleno, siendo el centro de atención—. Dame-Giotto, ¿sabes cocinar?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces, confuso.

—Pues… la verdad es que no… —dijo algo avergonzado, poniéndose una mano detrás de su cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

—No me extraña que seas familiar de Dame-Tsuna —suspira, llevándose un reproche de ambos cielos.

Sin embargo, estos callaron al ver la mirada amenazante de Reborn, que prometía mucho dolor si no cerraban el pico en ese momento.

—Yo sí sé cocinar —habló Cozart, sonriendo.

—Adelheid me hizo aprender… —dijo Enma tímidamente.

—Hasta los Dame-Simon son mejores que vosotros dos —apuntó el hitman, y los mencionados no pudieron hacer más que suspirar resignados.

—Qué bien, tengo mucha hambre —dijo Lampo, sonriente—. Aunque Asa…

Fue callado por la mano del G y la amenaza de la pistola de Reborn.

—Si quieres seguir viviendo, no digas nada —habló el pelirrojo en un susurro.

El joven de pelo verde asintió fervientemente, totalmente aterrorizado.

Los cuatro Dame-alumnos del ex-arcobaleno miraron la escena asombrados, sin entender nada pero sin preguntar por temor a un golpe del hitman.

Los demás se hacían una gran idea, incluso los soles. Pero en vista de la situacion, optaron por no explicárselo a esos cuatro.

—Muy bien, vamos entonces a la cocina, quiero ver cómo lo hacéis —sonrió Reborn como sólo él sabía, convirtiendo a Leon en un camaleón mientras G soltaba a Lampo, quien respiró tranquilo.

Las vícti… es decir, los alumnos del niño asintieron, siendo guiados por el rubio hacia el lugar.

Los demás, siendo influenciados por el pelirrojo restante, decidieron esperar en el comedor. Exceptuando a las nubes —quienes no soportaban las multitudes— y las nieblas, excepto Chrome, que no tenían ganas de comer. Los cuatro se quedaron en la sala anterior.

—Hmn —expresó Hibari, mirando al rubio

—Hmn —asintió Alaude, y ambos salieron a pelear al jardín.

—Kufufufu —Mukuro miró con una sonrisa al de cabeza de melón.

—Nufufufu —rió Daemon, sonriendo al cabeza de piña y poniéndose en posición para pelear mientras el contrario hacía aparecer su tridente.

En la sala-comedor donde estaban los demás guardianes, se encontraba el mismo panorama que momentos antes en la otra. Habían retomado sus competencias en lo que esperaban la comida.

Mientras, en la cocina y ajenos a todas las competencias de los demás, se encontraban Dame-alumnos y tutor satánico.

Cozart, ayudado por Giotto, lidiaba con el encendido de la cocina, dado que era lo más complicado. Tsuna y Enma, como venían de una época en la cual se podía encender con energía eléctrica todos los aparatos, no podían ayudar demasiado.

Finalmente, para alegría de los cuatro —Reborn empezaba a impacientarse—, lograron que la bendita cocina se encendiera.

—Mira que recurrir a las llamas del cielo para esto… —dijo el hitman, viendo como el rubio desactivaba su hyper modo.

Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

—Pero admite que ha sido una buena idea —se jactó Giotto, sonriente.

—Pero no ha sido tuya, así que no te alegres tanto —el primer cielo hizo un puchero, en señal de desacuerdo.

Lo cierto es que se le había ocurrido a Enma, pero el rubio se le había adelantado, activando antes sus llamas.

—Lo importante es que se ha encendido —sonrió el castaño.

—Ahora podremos hacer una buena pasta italiana al estilo Simon —dijo Cozart, remangandose su camisa blanca y apoyado por su descendiente.

—Nosotros iremos a ver que están haciendo los demás —anunció Tsuna, siendo secundado por un asentimiento de Giotto—. Reborn… —el chico se interrumpió debido a una mirada de súplica por parte del rubio, quien no deseaba la compañía del niño.

—Dame-Tsuna, voy con vosotros —sonrió el ex-arcobaleno, sacando un suspiro al primer cielo, quien le dirigió una mirada acusadora al castaño.

Tsuna sólo sonrió a modo de disculpa y los tres se encaminaron al comedor dónde suponían que debían estar los guardianes, dejando a los dos pelirrojos solos con los fogones.

—¿Crees que estarán sentados como personas normales, charlando sobre alguna trivialidad? —preguntó el rubio al castaño, mientras caminaban entre los pasillos de la mansión.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió este divertido, parándose a la vez que el otro frente a una puerta de color café claro.

—Tengo esperanzas de que por lo menos no hayan destruido nada… —abrió la puerta mientras hablaba, y se encontró con un panorama nada agradable—. Retiro lo dicho.

—Dime que no es verdad —dijo Tsuna, mirando lo mismo que el rubio.

—Eso quisiera…

Los cuadros que colgaban anteriormente de la pared estaban por el suelo, algunos incluso rotos en la mitad.

Las paredes tenían rasguños y agujeros, seguramente producto de espadas y puños, y además habían flechas clavadas en ellas.

El suelo estaba mojado, por no decir empapado, y las ventanas estaban rotas por completo. Lo único que se salvaba era la mesa y las sillas, de milagro.

Y aún seguían peleando, excepto Chrome y Lampo, quien protegía a la chica y a si mismo con su escudo para no ser receptores de daños. La niebla también ayudaba con sus ilusiones, tapando los huecos que no cubría el objeto.

—Sólo nos hemos ido unos minutos… ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

—Eso digo yo —respondió el rubio.

—Ya sabéis lo que hacer, Dame-alumnos —dijo Reborn, convirtiendo a su fiel Leon en pistola y sonriendo sádicamente.

—¡Chicos! ¡Deteneos! —exclamaron ambos, pero sus guardianes, centrados en las peleas que mantenían, no se percataron de ellos a excepción de la niebla y el rayo.

—El boss ha llegado —sonrió Chrome.

—Yare, yare, ya era hora —dijo Lampo.

Los dos jefes se miraron. Sabían que no tenían alternativa. Con un suspiro, entraron en su hyper modo.

—Ya está bien, deteneos —Giotto interrumpió la pelea de las tormentas.

—Basta ya —Tsuna se encargó de los soles.

Las lluvias, al ver las interrupciones, se detuvieron también.

—Ha sido divertido, Asari-san —dijo Yamamoto sonriente.

—Lo mismo digo, Takeshi-kun —sonrió el contrario.

—Tsk, la próxima vez no quedará así —dijeron G y Gokudera a la vez, mirándose con desafío.

—¡Emocionante al extremo! —exclamó Ryohei, chocando sus puños amistosamente con Knuckles.

—¡Hay que repetirlo, al máximo! —sonrió el de cabello azabache.

—¿Dónde están Daemon y Alaude? —preguntó el rubio, sin salir de su hyper modo.

Tsuna también se percató de la ausencia de sus dos guardianes.

—Se quedaron atrás —respondió G.

Entonces, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose alertó a los presentes.

Se asomaron con cuidado a la ventana de la sala, y vieron como enredaderas de flores, acompañadas de serpientes, salían de la habitación dónde se encontraban antes.

Miraron también el jardín, donde descubrieron a las nubes peleando. Ya habìan destrozado cinco árboles cercanos y la fuente que anteriormente decoraba el exterior.

Tsuna y Giotto se miraron mutuamente, poniéndose de acuerdo. Ambos asintieron y salieron volando.

El castaño se dirigió hacia las nubes y el rubio fue a detener a las nieblas.

—Parad ya —medió Tsuna entre ambos al llegar, poniéndose entre ellos.

—No acepto órdenes de un desconocido —dijo Alaude, ignorándole y atacando a Hibari, quien lo detuvo con sus tonfas.

—Omnívoro, si él no se detiene, yo tampoco lo haré —dijo la décima nube, contraatacando.

Tsuna trató de detenerlos unos momentos más, pero el rubio no cedía y el azabache menos.

Estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Mientras, Giotto no se encontraba en mejor situación que la del décimo cielo.

Había quemado las ilusiones para entrar en la sala, y les había tratado de apaciguar con palabras. Daemon podría haberle hecho caso, si no hubiera sido por Mukuro, quien era otra historia.

Y si la piña no se detenía, el melón no iba a ser el que tirara la toalla.

Y su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

—Se acabó —dijeron ambos cielos al unísono, desde sus respectivos lugares.

Tiempo después se pudieron apreciar unas bonitas esculturas de hielo, en las cuales estaban dos nubes y dos nieblas dentro de ellas.

Después de mirar satisfechos su obra, volvieron al comedor, donde les esperaban los restantes guardianes y el ex-arcobaleno del sol.

—Ya hemos vuelto —sonrieron ambos al entrar por la ventana, descstivando su hyper modo.

—¿Qué pasó con vuestros guardianes? —preguntó Reborn, sentado en la mesa.

—Están… echando una siesta —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Se miraron sorprendidos y rieron, ante las miradas algo aterradas de los presentes exceptuando al hitman. Se hacían una idea de lo que querían decir.

—¿Y dónde están los pelirrojos? —preguntó G, al no ver a los Simon.

Una explosión respondió por los cielos, y un humo negro se podía apreciar saliendo de la ventana de la cocina.

—Tsk, menos mal que sabían cocinar… —dijo Hayato al escuchar el sonido.

Giotto y Tsuna suspiraron.

Entre congelaciones y explosiones, no tenían ni un momento de paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Salut~! Aquí estoy de nuevo al ataque. No os libráis de mi eh.**

 **Bueeeh, respondiendo a los maravillosos reviews~**

 **Ki-chan, jeje, es que soy algo torpe XD.**

 **Todos sabemos que Reborn jamás dejara de torturar, es su hermosa y encantadora personalidad XDDDD. Y bueno, aquí tienes otro encuentro XD. Grache por leer~**

 **Fiz-chan, jajajaja, bueno, en mis fics todo es posible. Son fics luna lunáticos después de todo. Me alegro de que te guste~**

 **Vi-chan, si, tenles pena porque Reborn puede ser muuy cruel cuando quiere. Es lo que adoramos de el =D.**

 **Joker-san, me alegro de que te guste n.n**

 **Bien~.¿Merezco un review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita choco buena?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	7. Chapter 7

.

 _ **Tiempo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: Pastel**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los dos cielos miraban disimuladamente al pequeño tutor, quien caminaba delante suya en dirección a la cocina, donde momentos antes había ocurrido la explosión.

Estaban totalmente aterrados del aura asesina que el hitman desprendía, y no eran los únicos. Los demás guardianes también tomaban distancia del niño, por precaución.

No era difícil saber la razón de su enfado. Estaba hambriento, y quería su comida, algo que parecía retrasarse por la inutilidad de los Dame-alumnos.

El hambre del ex-arcobaleno podría acabar con dos vidas en ese momento. Con dos vidas pelirrojas, de hecho.

Pensaban ya en el funeral de los Simon, cuando de repente Giotto pareció recordar algo.

El castaño vio como su antecesor abría los ojos como platos y, de un momento a otro, echó a correr en dirección a la cocina, adelantando a Reborn.

—¡Espera! —gritó Tsuna, corriendo tras él. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Los demás, al ver que los cielos aceleraban radicalmente el paso, los imitaron y llegaron al lugar en minutos.

Cuando abrieron las puertas, se encontraron con más de la mitad de la habitación totalmente en llamas.

—¡Enma-kun! —exclamó el castaño, viendo a su pelirrojo amigo en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Tenemos que apagar las llamas! —dijo el rubio al ver el panorama.

Los soles y las lluvias iban a traer ya cubos de agua, cuando Tsuna se percató de un detalle.

—Podemos congelarlas —dijo, entrando en su modo hyper.

—¿Pero qué dices? —preguntó Giotto. Entonces se fijó mejor en el fuego que incendiaba la cocina.

Eran llamas anaranjadas junto a unas rojizas con cierto toque amarronado…

Las llamas del cielo y de la tierra. ¿Cómo…?

Decidió pensarlo después. Imitó a su descendiente y empezaron a congelar todo el fuego, corroborando la teoría.

—Bien visto, Dame-Tsuna —felicitó Reborn. Se había dado cuenta antes, pero prefirió ver si sus Dame-alumnos se percataban.

El castaño se acercó a los dos Simon, quienes ya despertaban tras la rápida intervención de los soles extremos.

—¿Tsuna-kun…? —preguntó Enma, intentando visualizar bien a su amigo.

—Enma-kun, menos mal —sonrió, aliviado al verlo bien.

A su lado, Cozart empezaba también a despertar, algo confundido. Tsuna se extrañó al no ver a su antecesor junto a la primera tierra.

—¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? —preguntó G, de brazos cruzados junto a Reborn, quien preparaba el mazo Leon.

—¡No es posible! —el grito del rubio les llamó la atención, y miraron en su dirección.

Había estado descongelando el hielo hasta llegar a una estantería completamente quemada, y en sus manos sostenia un plato con algo que en anterior vida debió de ser comestible.

—¡Mi hermoso pastel! —volvió a exclamar, y miró con rabia a los responsables del incendio.

—Dime que no es cierto —Reborn ya no sabía que esperarse del rubio—. ¿Estás preocupado por un pastel?

—¡Era de chocolate! —se defendió, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Mi pastel!

—Es un pastel. Hay miles de pasteles en el mundo, Dame-Giotto —el hitman empezaba a enfadarse, y el rubio tenía todas las papeletas para ganarse un mazazo.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No tienes sentimientos! —acusó el cielo, ante la mirada incrédula de los viajeros.

Los de la primera generación ya estaban acostumbrados a los berrinches de su cielo por sus dulces. Era incluso peor que Lampo, y eso era ya mucho decir.

—Permiteme —dijo G cuando vio que Reborn le iba a golpear con Leon.

—Claro —sonrió el hitman, dándole el objeto.

El pelirrojo no tuvo piedad con su cielo, y le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza, dejándole inconsciente.

—Siempre quise hacerlo —sonrió G devolviendo el mazo, ante la mirada aterrorizada de los presentes, menos de Reborn—. Es muy idiota cuando se trata de sus pasteles.

—Lo he notado —dijo el tutor espartano, convirtiendo a Leon en camaleón.

—¿Es así siempre? —preguntó Yamamoto a Asari, quien sólo suspiró resignado, asintiendo.

—Le compraré uno de disculpa… —dijo Cozart ya totalmente despierto, habiendo visto la escena.

—Volviendo al tema —habló Hayato—. ¿Cómo se supone que habéis incendiado media cocina con vuestras llamas? ¿Queríais suicidaros o qué?

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que la olla estaba muy caliente, y tomé un trapo para cogerla —empezó Enma—. Pero empezó a quemarse y se la tiré a Cozart-san sin querer.

—Y se me ocurrió que, como eran llamas de Giotto, pues quizá se apagarían con las mías —prosiguió la primera tierra.

Un silencio sepucral se instaló en la habitación. Intentaban asimilar la estupidez que acababan de escuchar por parte del Simon.

—Cozart, piensa —habló G, tratando de no matarle—. ¿Cómo demonios apagas llamas con otras llamas? ¡Si ni siquiera tienes las de la lluvia! ¿Dónde está la lógica en eso?

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

—Lo sé —rió nervioso Cozart, poniéndose una mano detrás de su cabeza—. Pero era lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Una persona normal pensaría en apagarlo con agua —dijo Reborn, preguntándose cuán Dames podían llegar a ser esos dos—. Dame tenías que ser.

—Luego se cayó al suelo y al ser todo de madera… —no hacía falta que Enma siguiera la historia, todos se lo imaginaban.

—¿Y por qué no pidieron ayuda? —preguntó Asari.

—Lo íbamos a hacer, pero estaba tan nervioso por el fuego que sin querer me choqué contra Cozart-san y quedamos inconscientes —respondió la décima tierra.

El silencio sepulcral se volvió a instalar en la habitación. Reborn no sabía ya cómo matarles. Necesitaban un entrenamiento más que espartano.

—¿Y ahora qué comemos? —preguntó Lampo, más preocupado por su estómago.

Los dos Simon no se libraron del mazo de Reborn por ser tan Dames y dejarle sin su comida. Estaban ya pensando en ir a comer fuera, dado que la cocina estaba inutilizada, cuando una voz femenina resonó en la habitación, haciendo voltear a todos hacia la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien? Vi humo de camino aquí y… —la mujer se interrumpió al ver a tanta gente, y a la primera generación se le alegró el rostro al reconocerla.

Era una rubia con orbes azules cual cielo, un rostro que los invitados conocieron en unas circunstancias desfavorables.

—¡Elena! —exclamó Lampo, corriendo a abrazarla.

—Lampo, ¿cómo estás? —sonrió ella, y el adolescente se separó para mirarle con orbes llorosos.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre! —exclamó.

—Vaya, ya veo que alguien ha tratado de cocinar, aunque nunca he visto que se pudiera congelar todo en el intento —rió Elena, viendo la helada cocina—. Menos mal que os he traído comida, sabiendo lo desastrosos que sois, me esperaba algo así.

Todos miraron a la mujer como si fuera una diosa a la cual adorar.

—No me esperaba que tuvierais invitados, pero creo que alcanzará —les sonrió ampliamente—. Oh, no me he presentado —se percató—. Soy Elena, encantada.

Uno a uno, los viajeros se fueron presentando. Cozart y Enma ya se habían incorporado, aunque sus cabellos estaban algo negros y sus ropas medio quemadas, cosa que provocó la risa de los presentes.

—¿Y qué hace Giotto ahí? ¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó la rubia al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

—Simplemente está echándose una siesta —sonrió el sádico tutor, despertando al mencionado de una patada.

Era divertido aplicar sus tortu… ejem, tutorías en el primer cielo. Sin embargo, nunca sería mejor que "tutorizar" a Dame-Tsuna.

—¡Eres un niño maldito! —sollozó Giotto al chocar contra la congelada pared.

—¡Reborn! ¡No te pases! —exclamó un preocupado Tsuna, ayudando a su antecesor a levantarse.

—¡G! ¡Pensaba que eras mi amigo! —acusó Giotto, mirando al pelirrojo que le había golpeado.

—Y lo soy, pero ponte en mi lugar —sonrió la primera tormenta—. Aguantar tus payasadas agota, y es lo más rápido para evitarlas.

Giotto parpadeó y miró con sospecha a Reborn.

—¡Te ha poseído! —apuntó al ex-arcobaleno del sol aterrorizado, y se escondió tras el castaño—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es el demonio!

—¡Giotto! ¡No le hables así a un niño! —reprochó Elena, abrazando a Reborn—. ¿No ves que puedes herir sus sentimientos?

El rubio no la había oído llegar, pero en ese momento era lo de menos.

—¡No te acerques a él, Elena! ¡Te poseerá! —advirtió, poniéndose al lado de Tsuna.

—No seas tonto —dijo, apretando a Reborn contra su pecho.

El niño tampoco oponía mucha resistencia, se divertía mucho con la situación.

Giotto miró incrédulo la escena. Maldito fuera, se hacía el inocente a ojos de ella.

—¡Pero me ha golpeado! ¿No lo has visto? —preguntó, intentando buscar argumentos para su defensa.

—Lo he visto, pero por cómo lo tratas, lo entiendo —le dirigió una mirada de reproche—. ¿Tú crees que es bueno llamar "demonio" a un niño tan pequeño?

—Pero… —el rubio tenía la boca abierta a más no poder.

Sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro y miró a su derecha, descubriendo a su predecesor con una mirada resignada.

—No vale la pena —habló—. Para las mujeres, Reborn es la cosa más adorable del mundo.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada a su amiga y el niño demonio, que conversaban acerca de algo que no llegaba a oír.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es Reborn —sonrió Tsuna.

—Giotto, ¿dónde está Daemon? ¿No estaba contigo? —preguntó Elena al percatarse que el ilusionista no estaba ahí.

—Está… durmiendo —sonrió nervioso el rubio.

—¿Durmiendo? Será vago —murmuró—. Oh, es cierto, ¿tienes nuevas esculturas en tu jardín?

—¿Eh? No, ¿por qué?

—He visto de camino a dos esculturas muy parecidas a Alaude. Parecían de cristal, porque brillaban mucho…

—¿Los has dejado ahí? —preguntó Giotto a Tsuna, sabiendo que se refería a los dos guardianes de la nube.

—No tenía razón para moverlos —sonrió Tsuna nervioso.

El rubio suspiró resignado, y se dispuso a explicarle quienes eran esas "esculturas". Sin embargo, su nariz captó un dulce olor proveniente de la mujer.

No tardó en comprender qué era.

—¡Elena! ¡Te quiero, amiga! —fue corriendo hacia la rubia y la abrazó—. ¡Has traído pastel!

Todos se sorprendieron ante la afirmación del cielo. Ninguno había podido oler algo dulce, pero ahora que lo decía, se sentía un cierto aroma.

—¡Pastel de fresa, chocolate y nata! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —los presentes, excepto la primera generación, se quedaron atónitos. ¿Cómo sabía el tipo de pastel por el olor?—. ¡El insensible de Cozart me ha dejado sin mi tarta de chocolate!

—Lo siento —se disculpó el acusado.

—Un olfato tan bueno como siempre, Giotto —sonrió ella, dejándose abrazar—. Pero es para todos.

El amante de los pasteles hizo un puchero.

—Tienes suerte de que Daemon no esté aquí, Giotto —dijo Asari, riendo tranquilamente al ver los rostros de los viajeros—. Ya te habría atormentado a ilusiones por abrazar a Elena.

El rubio se separó de la mujer rápidamente, asustado. Había probado una vez lo que era mostrarse cariñoso con ella delante de la niebla, y no era precisamente bueno.

—Eres la mejor, Elena —le dijo Giotto con ojos brillantes.

—Ya te he dicho que es para todos —rió la rubia al ver sus intentos de que le diera la tarta.

—Pero… —puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

—Si la señorita dice no, es no —recibió un mazazo Leon por sus intentos.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó.

Todos rieron al ver la cómica cara del primer cielo.

—Anda, vamos al comedor y preparemos todo para comer —dijo Elena—. O creo que aquí dos se morirán de hambre.

Las tripas de Lampo y de Reborn rugían como leones.

—Está bien… —se resignó el rubio, aparentemente.

Todos se encaminaron a otra sala distinta a la anterior, donde habían hecho los guardianes su desastre, para poder comer tranquilamente.

Giotto veía la cesta que portaba la rubia con atención, elaborando en su mente un plan.

Debía conseguir ese pastel como fuera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Salut! ¿Cómo estamos hoy?

Bien, bien, espero que os haya gustado el cap. Respondo a los hermosos reviews~

Vi-chan, si, ya te lo he dicho por allí también. Me funciona el apodo para ambos, asi que he acertado XD.

Fiz-chan, pues aquí tienes la respuesta XDDD. Soy como un pelín cruel con los pobres no?

Ki-chan. TARTITAAAAA *-*. —se la esconde bien, no vaya a ser que cierta persona se la robe—. Si, use las llamas de encendedor, que así no se complicado uno la vida XD. Yo pienso que es muy util. A ver, si te pierdes en el bosque siempre estarás calentito XDDDD.

Y please. Las nubes y las nieblas siempre serán congeladas. Esta en la normativa ni escrita de los fanfics Khr (?) XDDD.

Grache por leer a todos~

Bieen. ¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita choco? (a ser posible, comestible XD)

¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Rivalidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Analizaba la situación con cautela, atento a cualquier movimiento que hicieran sus atacantes.

La puerta que representaba su única escapatoria posible estaba totalmente bloqueada, impidiendo su huída. Su otra salida era la ventana que se encontraba a sus espaldas, pero podría dañar su preciada carga y eso era lo que menos quería.

Estaba totalmente acorralado.

Sin embargo, rendirse no era una opción

—Vamos, Giotto, deja de hacer el payaso y devuelve el maldito pastel —habló su amigo de la infancia, cruzándose de brazos con gesto impaciente.

—Giotto, es para todos —trató de razonar Elena, sonriéndole.

Efectivamente, el rubio se había salido con la suya y se había apropiado del tan ansiado dulce. En cuanto llegaron a la sala, la mujer empezó a ocuparse de la colocación de la mesa, ayudada por los demás.

Entonces el primer cielo vio su oportunidad y no la desaprovechó, apoderándose de su amada tarta.

En cuanto descubrieron el robo, bloquearon la puerta y arrinconaron a Giotto en el lado opuesto, sin embargo, no le atacaban por temor a darle a la mesa en la que se encontraba toda la comida dispuesta.

No querían quedarse sin comer por el capricho del rubio.

—Si Alaude estuviera aquí, hace tiempo que le habría esposado —comentó Asari con una sonrisa, aunque esta era algo tensa debido a los reclamos de su estómago.

—Quizá no debiste congelarlo, Tsuna —añadió Yamamoto, en la misma situación que la otra lluvia.

—Será mejor que la devuelvas antes de que… —Tsuna trató de advertir a su antecesor, mirando de reojo al hitman. Sin embargo, habló demasiado tarde y fue interrumpido por un disparo—. Reborn se enfade…

El castaño conocía la poca paciencia de su tutor, además de su poca delicadeza. Juntado a eso, el hambre que el niño tenía era enorme y el rubio se estaba entrometiendo entre él y su comida.

Por supuesto, nadie tenía la osadía de hacerlo y pretender salir ileso.

Giotto vio con desesperanza como el plato que contenía su preciado pastel caía al suelo, habiendo sido víctima de la bala que había salido de la humeante pistola Leon.

En principio iba dirigida a él —pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo esquivarla—, sin embargo, no pudo salvar el dulce, que ahora estaba desparramado en el suelo.

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Todos miraban la tarta caída y a Giotto alternativamente, esperando la reacción del rubio.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado.

—¡Mi tarta! —exclamó—. ¡Otra vez no! ¡No he comido nada desde ayer! —miró al pequeño con odio, y hasta se podría decir que con lágrimas de rabia—. ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Mi tarta!

Tsuna miró aterrorizado el aura sombría que salía de su tutor espartano, y estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando fue interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, Giotto —le sonrió Elena, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Tengo otra de repuesto, supuse que algo así podría pasar.

Se encaminó alegremente hacia la mesa, seguida de todas las miradas, y de su cesta sacó una caja bien envuelta.

En cuanto la abrió, pudieron ver una perfecta y espléndida tarta que olía de maravilla.

—¡Tarta de queso! ¡Mi favorita! —todos hubieran esperado esa exclamación solamente de Giotto, pero para su sorpresa, fue un anuncio unísono junto a Tsuna.

Ambos cielos se miraron con desafío.

Si había algún alimento que podía hacer que el castaño se arriesgara a todo, definitivamente este era el queso. Adoraba el queso en todas sus formas, fuera en un pastel o en una pizza.

Y también podía ser sumamente caprichoso cuando el queso entraba en la ecuación.

Sin embargo, Giotto era un gran amante de la repostería. Adoraba todo lo que conllevara la palabra "tarta". Fuera de queso, de chocolate, de vainilla, le daba igual.

Y no permitiría perder su amado dulce por tercera vez, ni siquiera contra su sucesor.

—Es mi tarta —habló Giotto, con una voz tan seria que nadie podía creerse debido a la banalidad del asunto.

—Es de queso —Tsuna no se quedaba atrás, y ya ninguno sabía qué pensar acerca de esos dos—. Por tanto, es mía.

Los presentes vieron con incredulidad como ambos ya sobrevolaban la sala, con sus llamas activadas, en una pelea que hubiera parecido de vida o muerte…

Lo hubiera parecido, de no ser porque estaban luchando por una mísera tarta de queso.

—Es suficiente —el hitman se había enfurecido debido a las estupideces de sus Dame-Alumnos.

Mucho había soportado con el rubio para que ahora se le uniera el castaño por una tontería de tal calibre. Familia tenían que ser.

Con su fina puntería, disparó una bala que rozó los hombros de ambos cielos, quienes pararon su combate para ver al pequeño de sombrero.

—Dejad de pelear ahora mismo, o la próxima vez no seré tan misericordioso —no estaba de broma, y lo sabían.

Los dos obedecieron y aterrizaron en el suelo, desactivando su hyper modo. Sin embargo, se miraban mutuamente con instinto asesino.

Ninguno cedería la tarta, ni en sueños.

Se vieron sorprendidos al recibir un golpe del ya conocido mazo verde, y miraron al hitman buscando una respuesta a por qué les había golpeado.

—Ninguno de los dos tendrá la dichosa tarta —anunció Reborn, aterrorizando a sus dos Dame-Alumnos—. Es más, ni siquiera la probareis, será para todos menos para vosotros.

La cara de los cielos era épica. Sus orbes estaban abiertos como platos y su boca casi podía tocar el suelo.

Todos excepto Reborn rieron al ver su expresión incrédula.

—¡Pero él empezó! —señalaron al contrario mientras exclamaban al unísono.

—Me da igual —dijo el ex-arcobaleno—. ¿O que queréis enfrentaros contra mí?

La sonrisa sádica del niño no prometía nada bueno.

Tsuna desvió la mirada, sabiendo lo fuerte que era su tutor al haber luchado con él anteriormente.

Giotto le imitó, no queriendo arriesgarse a probar al pequeño que tenía una puntería tan certera y podía eliminarle en minutos.

—Bien —Leon se convirtió en camaleón y se subió al hombro de su dueño—. ¿Podemos comer ya?

Para la fortuna de los cielos, no habían destruido la mesa en su disputa. De haberlo hecho, hubieran sufrido mucho más que un simple rasguño.

Todos asintieron, sin atreverse a negarle algo al hitman.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comentar alegremente sobre lo buena que estaba la comida, alabando que la rubia lo hubiera hecho ella misma.

El ambiente se volvió relajado y agradable, todos reían entre sí. Bueno, en el caso de las tormentas, chocaban con sus temperamentos y los soles gritaban como era habitual.

Sin embargo, Giotto y Tsuna echaban chispas por los ojos, mirándose con reproche.

Habían sido sentados al otro extremo de donde se encontraba la tarta. Reborn no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que no probarían ni un bocado.

Y eso ponía de mal humor a ambos jefes.

Como no podían pelear debido a la presencia del tutor espartano, y tampoco podían satisfacer sus ganas de pastel, solo les quedaba la opción de las miradas asesinas al otro.

No hacía falta palabras para que el contrario entediera lo que querían decir. Era claramente un desafío.

—Tsuna, cálmate y disfruta —Yamamoto pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de su amigo, pero este no despegó la vista del rubio que se sentaba en frente suya, al otro lado de la mesa.

—Giotto, deberías probar la lasaña, está buenísima —le comentó Asari, pasándole un plato con dicho alimento. Sin embargo, el aludido no dejó de mirar al castaño.

Las lluvias suspiraron. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para tratar de distraer a sus cielos y aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos, pero parecía imposible.

—No te lo perdonaré —dijeron los dos jefes con una sincronización asombrosa.

Y así fue como empezó su rivalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Salut a todos! Bien~ aqui llego con mi conti.**

 **Respondiendo a vuestros comentarios...**

 **Ki-chan, ¿tu sabes lo que me he reido con tus comentarios XDDDDDDDDD? A ver, calm.**

 **Por supuesto, es lo que he hecho yo. Reborn me reprensenta. XD. Adoro a esos dos.**

 **Creo que habras disfrutado de este cap si crees eso.**

 **Nop. Sin cena. Y puede ser~. Todo es posible conmigo.**

 **Vale7887, vaya, me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Tengo nueva lectora n.n**

 **Oh si, Reborn no puede faltar con sus tortu… ejem, tutorias. Aquí tienes el cap, y nos vemos en el siguiente n.n**

 **PD: ¿puedo decirte Vale-chan?**

 **Vi-chan, a ti ya te respondi en Wattpad n.n**

 **Mel-chan, me declaro culpable de tu fallecimiento XD. La logica Cozart y Giotto es mejor que la de Einstein please.**

 **Y tranquila, que la escondere muuuuuuy bien para que no la vea no dios. Es MI tartita.**

 **Fiz-chan, quizá XD. Y si querias algo asi pues entonces espero que te haya gustado XDDDD.**

 **¡Grache por leer!**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita? (A ser posible, no de queso, no me quiero enfrentar a esos dos)**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Empate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reborn sonreía como sólo él sabía mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos Dame-Alumnos, quienes se mataban con la mirada.

Sinceramente, desconocía aquella faceta caprichosa del castaño debido a su amor al queso, la cual debía ser heredada del idiota amante de la repostería. Sacaría mucho provecho de ello en un futuro, y su mente ya maquinaba los planes para sobornar a Tsuna cuando se requiriera o simplemente para entretenerse un rato.

Pero sus ideas en ese momento se centraban en cómo divertirse a costa de los dos cielos, quienes se lo ponían demasiado fácil debido a la evidente rivalidad, nacida de algo tan estúpido como un simple pastel de queso.

De hecho, el que fuera tan sencillo hacía que los planes del ex-arcobaleno se acumularan y no se decidiera. Quería decantarse por una que hiciera sufrir a esos Dames, sobretodo al castaño, pero las diferentes formas eran muy diversas y, a su parecer, bastante entretenidas.

Por descontado, todas implicaban sufrimiento.

El hitman seguía en su debate interno cuando la suave voz de Elena le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que la mirara.

-Giotto, ya está anocheciendo, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que los descongeles? -la rubia se había acercado al primer cielo, quien se había dignado a apartar la vista de su sucesor para mirarla con cierto deje de asombro-. No lo niegues, he oído que has congelado a cuatro, dos de tus invitados junto a Alaude y Daemon -la declaración sorprendió a ambos jefes por igual.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? -cuestionó Giotto, aún algo asombrado.

-De hecho, nadie -respondió con una sonrisa autosuficiente-. Escuché que congelaste a Alaude -miró significativamente a las lluvias, quienes sonrieron despreocupados- y me hice una idea de que sería por culpa de Daemon. Además de que escuché algo de un "Hibari" y "Mukuro" con la palabra "congelados".

Esta vez su mirada se dirigió a los soles, quienes hablaban extremamente. Seguramente en algún momento de su conversación mencionaron a los dos helados guardianes.

-Tan lista como siempre, Elena -sonrió el rubio-. Ojalá todos tuvieran tu inteligencia -los orbes dorados se dirigieron al décimo cielo, quien le devolvió una mirada molesta.

-Por una vez estaré de acuerdo, si todos fueran así, quizá no fueran fácilmente engañados -su antecesor le miró con cierta confusión.

Claramente, el castaño se refería a eventos posteriores a la época que no había contado en su historia y el rubio no tenía manera de saber. Aunque lo cierto era que había sido algo exagerado, pues bien sabía Tsuna que no habia sido completamente engañado, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el contrario.

-¿A qué te refieres? -la cuestión no se hizo esperar, pero fue hecha con cierta cautela.

-Vengo del futuro, por si lo has olvidado -una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios del joven, haciendo apretar los dientes a su antecesor ante su arrogante comportamiento-. Asi que sé cosas que tú ni te imaginarías.

Reborn se quedó algo sorprendido ante las palabras de su estudiante, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de él. Le había enseñado bastante bien y de haber sido un asunto de importancia en una reunión de la mafia, definitivamente habría aplastado a Giotto.

El rubio se limitó a desviar la mirada, molesto al admitir que el chico tenía razón. No había previsto aquella respuesta, de hecho, se había confiado bastante en las apariencias -porque el chico, siendo sinceros, tenía cara de inocente-, y había fallado estrepitosamente.

Al menos había descubierto que era un lobo con piel de oveja y que sabía manejar bien sus cartas. Pero él no era ningún novato, también sabía jugar y no caería ante su sucesor roba-tartas.

El castaño amplió levemente su sonrisa, satisfecho consigo mismo. En dos meses -si lograban regresar-, sería el jefe de la familia más influyente de la mafia. Reborn le había inculcado de mil y un formas cómo debía hablar en cada situación, y de hecho era una de las lecciones que el hitman había admitido que se le daba bien, aunque esto lo dijera en un caso totalmente extraordinario e irrepetible.

Debía tener buena labia, dado que su aspecto inocente -cosa que odiaba, ¿qué jefe de la mafia parecía "dulce y tierno"?-, daba mucho de que hablar debido a su inexperiencia y juventud, por lo que debía hacerse repetar.

Asi pues, no se dejaría ganar, y menos ante su antecesor roba-queso.

Tsuna, uno. Giotto, cero.

-Lo que dice ella es cierto -el hitman se había decantado por una maravillosa idea gracias a Elena, e intervino en la conversación-. Descongeladlos, dije todos menos vosotros tendrían pastel, y eso incluye a esos cuatro.

El pequeño sabía cómo decir las palabras más adecuadas para hacer que las chispas se convirtieran en llamas. La mera mención -algo sutil- de la polémica tarta era más que suficiente para enrabiar a ambos.

-Lo haré yo, Reborn -dijo Tsuna, levantándose con total calma-. Después de todo, dudo que sepa descongelar su propio hielo.

-Si no recuerdo mal -al primer cielo no le gustaba esa mirada castaña de superioridad, y se incorporó también-. Yo fui quien ideó esa técnica -esta vez fue su turno de sonreír prepotente-. Asi pues, tú solo me copias.

El menor no dejó que su molestia se reflejara en su rostro, aunque no pudo ocultarlo en sus orbes. Pensó por unos instantes en la respuesta, cosa que maldijo pues parecía que vacilaba.

-No te creas tanto por eso, si he podido dominarla incluso mejor que tú, me atrevería a decir -recalcó-, significa que no es tan complicada -la superioridad se denotó en sus facciones-. Además, tú no lograrías aprender las mías ni en milenios.

-Sería gracioso ver que técnicas saldrían de la mente de un peluche -el rubio no iba a ser menos, lo tenía claro. Ya le había asestado un punto, no serían dos-. ¿Qué haces? ¿Dar golpes de arcoíris y disparos de algodón?

Se estaba metiendo claramente con su aspecto aniñado.

-¿Quieres probarlo? -cuestionó con desafío, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar levemnte los platos e inclinando su cuerpo en postura amenazante.

-No durarías ni medio asalto -replicó, imitando al contrario.

No se daban cuenta de que todos habían parado sus conversaciones para ver el entretenido enfrentamiento, por el momento verbal, que tenían los dos cielos.

-Vosotros dos, cuando doy una orden me gusta que se cumpla de inmediato -el martillo Leon azotó a ambos-. Podeis dejar vuestras peleas de críos para después.

Desde el suelo y tras las sillas, los jefes se miraron con rencor, pactando un trato no hablado de dejar su combate para luego. Ninguno quería enfrentar la ira del hitman.

-Bien, quién descongele a los cuatro antes y llegue aquí primero será el ganador -Reborn había decidido hacer de ello una competencia-. Empezareis por los del jardín, y quién pierda, se ganará una caricia de Leon.

Su sonrisa sádica indicaba que no era nada precisamente suave.

-¿Y quién gane? -cuestionó el rubio.

-Un trozo de mi pastel -sonrió Elena, mirando al pequeño de reojo con cierta complicidad-. Así se alentarán más.

A Reborn le pareció una maravillosa idea, eso aumentaría la rivalidad ya de por sí grande de esos dos.

Y, por supuesto, significaba más diversión para él.

-Ya lo habéis oído -confirmó el hitman-. Ah, y otra cosa, no sirve entrar o salir por la ventana.

Giotto no necesitó más para activar su hyper modo y salir volando hacia la puerta. Tsuna maldijo su despiste y le imitó, siguiéndole el paso.

Ahora, la pelea estaba bastante igualada.

El rubio conocía su mansión y los caminos más cortos, así como también podía aprovechar para despistar al castaño, quien lo seguía sin la posibilidad de salir por la ventana.

En cambio, el décimo cielo tenía a favor que su velocidad era mayor que la de su antecesor pues, como bien había dicho Reborn, sus llamas eran más puras. Sin embargo, se veía obligado a reducirla debido a que no sabía el camino y debía seguir a su rival, por mucho que lo odiase.

-Ese pastel ya es mío -murmuró el mayor, aumentando su velocidad y perdiéndose de la vista de su sucesor entre los cruces de pasillos.

Sabía bien que su mansión era muy intrincada debido a que G así lo había querido, diciendo que cualquier intruso se perdería fácilmente de esa manera. Incluso Lampo se perdía alguna vez, y eso que estaba acostumbrado.

Incluso él al inicio se desorientaba muy a menudo. Por ello fue obligado a estudiar los pasillos y habitaciones, que ya se sabía de memoria debido a que estuvo sin comer pastel hasta que demostrara saberlos todos.

Pero Tsuna no tenía manera de saberlo.

Hubiera deseado ver la cara que se le debía haber quedado cuando le dio esquinazo, perdido entre la posiblidad de cinco pasillos, los cuales tres daban a un callejón sin salida.

Tardaría, calculando su velocidad, una media hora en revisarlos todos y aún así no podía saber si uno de los dos escogidos era el correcto.

La victoria estaba en sus manos, y lo demostró cuando descongeló a las nubes -quienes le dedicaron una mirada fría y se fueron por su lado- y a las nieblas, a quienes pudo guiar tranquilamente hacia el comedor debido a que Daemon quería ver a Elena y Mukuro a Chrome.

La sonrisa autosuficiente del rubio era amplia mientras entraba -ya sin su hyper modo- con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en la habitación, recibiendo con alegría su trozo de pastel y despreocupándose de su perdido sucesor.

Tsuna, uno. Giotto, uno.

Empate.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut queridos lectores míos!**

 **Qué puedo decir, pues que lamentablemente ha llegado el momento menos indeseado.**

 **Sí, la vuelta a clases. Pero tranquilidad, trataré** **de actualizar seguido (¿me extrañareis? D=)**

 **Respondo reviews~**

 **Fiz-chan, mujer, no me seas tan crueeeeel XD. Aunque estaria bien, si XD. Quisiera leerlo.**

 **Y y y. MUCHAS GRACHES. TRES TARTITAS. OMG. TE AMODORO.**

 **Y creo que este cap te lo dice XD. Grache por leer~.**

 **Nancyclaudinec, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar todos los caps. Y si, publico en Wattpad n.n.**

 **Pd: ¿puedo decirte Nancy-chan?**

 **Mel-chan, si hubiera puesto mas drama, cinco caps me tiro con su reaccion XD. Mejor lo acortamos XDDD. Y la chessecake me gusta (nl tanto como a esos dos, pero si) aunque me la tendre que poner en el estomago enseguida XD.**

 **Ki-chan, yo soy muy lunatica e impredecible jejejejeje. Y no te preocupes, me encantan todos tus comentarios =D. Te tomas la molestia.**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Desempate**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldecía a todo lo relacionado con ese desgraciado rubio que tenía por ancestro, y estaba pensando en adelantar su muerte unos años, seguramente sería épico que quedara su estatua congelada para toda la eternidad.

Ah, y claro, borraría por completo eso de que era el jefe más fuerte de todos. Más bien, era el idiota más grande de todos.

—Esto es un laberinto —murmuró para sí, analizando cada pasillo y barajando sus opciones.

Llevaba una hora en la que podría haber hecho muchas cosas de provecho —por ejemplo, comerse su pastel, que seguramente ya estaría en el estómago de aquel rubio— pero no, seguía perdido en aquella mansión con interminables pasillos y puertas idénticas, impidiéndole guiarse.

Como ya sabía que su carrera estaba perdida, se decidió por salir a través de la ventana yv volar alrededor del lugar hasta encontrar el comedor y darle una buena lección a su ancestro, arriesgándose por supuesto al martillazo prometido por su tutor.

Ese era el plan, hasta que su nariz detectó un dulce aroma. Era queso, un pastel, estaba seguro, reconocería el olor entre miles.

Solo sabía de un lugar donde podría haber una tarta de queso, y ese era su destino. Se dejó guiar por su olfato, y accedió a una de las múltiples puertas tras un momento de caminata. Le resultaba extraño que hubiera tanto silencio, pero le dio poca importancia.

Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de sala. No era el comedor donde se encontraban sus guardianes y los demás, sino que más bien era una habitación.

Parecía ser de Giotto, al tener varios retratos suyos e incluso un gran cuadro con un pastel pintado. Rió al verlo, solo el rubio tendría algo así en su cuarto.

Se acercó a la pintura del dulce, pensando cuán bien hecha debía estar, pues podía oler el aroma a pastel. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciese, no había ninguno por los alrededores.

—¿De dónde viene el olor? —pensó en voz alta, analizando el cuadro.

Entonces una idea surgió en su mente.

No. No sería tan obvio e infantil… ¿verdad?

Apartó el marco de la pintura, tomándolo con cierta dificultad y apoyándolo contra la pared. Fue entonces cuando se respondió a si mismo.

Sí. Su antecesor era muy malo para esconder algo y definitivamente tenía la mente de un crío.

Había algo parecido a una puerta metálica cuyos bordes estaban iluminados y daba paso a otra sala oculta, la cual suponía que debía contener pasteles. Sin embargo, no había manilla o pomo para abrirla.

Tocó la superficie metalizada, y una voz le sorprendió dándole la bienvenida. Parecía una máquina… ¿pero podía haber una tecnología así en una época en la que no existía la luz eléctrica?

En su mente apareció la imagen del viejo Talbot, era cierto, conociendo al rubio no era difícil imaginarse que recurriría a cualquier persona con tal de proteger sus dulces.

La puerta le pedía el acceso, y en primer momento Tsuna pensó que sería algún objeto del cual Giotto nunca se despegaría. Iba a desistir de abrirla cuando el aparato le pidió "insertar llamas".

La mente del castaño ató cabos fácilmente, y su boca se abrió por completo, incrédulo al darse cuenta de cuál era la llave que le permitiría el acceso.

Eran las llamas última voluntad, pero no debían ser cualquiera.

Tenían que ser las de tipo cielo, unas que ninguno de los guardianes de Giotto poseían y que, por tanto, hacían de aquella habitación totalmente inaccesible excepto para el rubio.

Pero para la desgracia de su antecesor, Tsuna sí las tenía. Pese a ello, debía admitir que era muy ingenioso el sistema de seguridad.

—Su mente se ilumina cuando se trata de pasteles —murmuró por lo bajo.

Como suponía, la puerta analizó las llamas que había activado en sus guantes y le permitió pasar, cerrándose tras de sí.

Se imaginó una sala llena de tartas por doquier, sí, pero eso era —como diría su guardián del sol— extremadamente extremo.

Parecía una auténtica biblioteca, pero en vez de libros, eran pasteles. Al fondo se podía divisar estantes y una pequeña mesa acompañada de un sofá individual, que estarían ahí para poder comer con tranquilidad y sin la necesidad de salir de la sala oculta. Apilados al lado del asiento se podían divisar unas cuantas pilas de libros, seguramente leídos por el rubio en su estancia ahí.

Estaba bien iluminada, no tenía nada que envidiar a una sala con luz eléctrica. Se dio cuenta de que eran llamas del cielo las que alumbraban como si se tratara de fuegos fatuos por toda la habitación, por tanto no se gastaban. Extrañamente, hacia algo de frío, suponía que era algún sistema creado para que la temperatura no dañara los preciados dulces de Giotto.

—¿Pero cómo se puede tener tantos pasteles? —preguntó incrédulo, paseando entre las estanterías que llegaban al techo, todas ellas con un par de cada tipo, perfectamente puestas encima de un plato, dentro de un recipiente de cristal que le recordaban a cajones de almacenamiento.

¡Y estaban clasificados en orden alfabético, por Dios!

Buscó la letra que le interesaba, teniendo que recurrir a su modo hyper para pasar más rápido a través de los innumerables estantes. Había de todos tipos imaginables e imposibles: de fresa, de vainilla, de crema, de leche, de frutos del bosque…

¡Juraría haber visto hasta de alcachofa!

No imaginaba que hubiera tantos y tantos sabores hasta que entró en el mundo pastelero de Giotto.

Se estaba planteando hacer algo parecido con los varios tipos de queso. Solo en Francia se decía que había un queso diferente para todos los días del año.

—Os encontré —sonrió, viendo los dos pasteles de su sabor preferido que esperaban ser comidos por él.

Los tomó con cuidado, dejando el cajón de cristal transparente en su lugar y desactivó su hyper modo una vez estuvo en el suelo, caminando hacia el espacio del fondo.

Cuando llegó, puso las dos tartas encima de la mesa y se fijó que, pegados a la pared del final, había estantes con varias botellas.

Se acercó a estos y se percató de que eran tipos de té junto a zumos de diferentes sabores. En la parte de debajo de cada estantería, había dos puertas que ocultaban vasos y tazas junto a varios utensilios tales como tenedores o cucharillas.

Todo perfectamente pensado para aislarse del mundo.

Se decantó por un zumo de naranja, y tomó el recipiente junto a un vaso y un tenedor, volviendo a donde había dejado sus pasteles.

Se acomodó en el sillón y tomó un libro de la pila más cercana mientras comía un poco de su delicioso pastel de queso.

Giotto tendría un trozo, pero Tsuna se había hecho con dos tartas enteras. Sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondría cuando descubriera que había comido sus queridos pasteles sin su consentimiento.

El marcador había sido desempatado.

Tsuna, dos. Giotto, uno.

Tras comer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo los dulces y beber media botella de zumo, el sueño vino a él. Estaba cansado, muchos sucesos en pocas horas dejaban agotado a cualquiera, más si se había pasado activando el hyper modo, lo cual consumía mucha energía.

Inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

—Volvamos un poco al presente…—

—¡Otra vez no! —exclamó Lambo, sin embargo, poco caso le hacían.

Verde se divertía de lo lindo pulsando un botón rojo, el cual enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del más joven de los guardianes. A su lado, Giannini observaba los datos registrados en la pantalla y tomaba apuntes.

—¿Es necesario más voltaje? —cuestionó el ex-arcobaleno del rayo al ingeniero, viendo al chamuscado Lambo sin ningún rastro de pena.

Se lo merecía por entorpecer su investigación y estropear su máquina.

—Me parece que sí, creo que puede resistir más —estaban probando toda la resistencia del niño a la electricidad para ver si podían emplear sus datos como mejora de su invento.

Aunque más lo hacían como venganza personal al pequeño rayo.

—¿Cómo vais por ahí? —cuestionó Shoichi, secándose el sudor de su frente.

Junto a Spanner, ambos trataban de reparar el invento mientras los otros dos recogían la información del guardián.

Tenían que traer a los viajeros de vuelta lo antes posible, y su plazo era el máximo de dos meses. No podían retrasar la sucesión de Tsuna, y este obviamente no podía faltar.

Además estaba Enma, cuyos guardianes no estarían muy de acuerdo con no volver a verlo. Y seguido de eso, si los traían de regreso, sufrirían la venganza de Reborn y de los guardianes.

Tsuna y Enma podían ser compasivos, incluso Yamamoto y Ryohei podían perdonarles. Pero la bondad de los otros era ciertamente dudable, por no decir imposible si hablamos de Hibari y Mukuro.

Todo era sufrimiento, de una manera u otra.

—Más o menos —respondió Verde, pulsando el botón de nuevo. Un grito se escuchó por toda la habitación, aunque afortunadamente era insonorizada.

El pelirrojo suspiró, acomodándose sus gafas con el dedo meñique y centrándose de nuevo en uno de los ordenadores que contenía el plano de la máquina.

Era imposible reparar entera una máquina en sesenta días cuando se habían tardado años en hacerla, pero tenían que hacerlo sí o sí.

En menudo lío se habían metido.

—Y de vuelta al pasado, en el comedor…—

—¿No está tardando mucho el Décimo? —cuestionó Hayato, dejando a su lado un libro que había empezado por sugerencia de Elena para matar el tiempo.

Ciertamente, Tsuna se había ido hacia una hora y media, si no calculaba mal. Ya era bien entrada la noche, y la sala era la única iluminada por completo gracias a las velas que habían traído.

Dado que, como había explicado Giotto, le había dejado perderse en el laberinto de la mansión, pues sabían que tardaría lo suyo en regresar.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que podía salir por la ventana pese a la orden de Reborn —la cual no debía ser aplicada pues ya había perdido la carrera—, era extraño que no estuviera ya de vuelta.

—Es verdad, está tardando demasiado —dijo Yamamoto, preocupado por el cielo. No estaban en un lugar conocido, sabía Dios lo que podría haberle ocurrido.

Los guardianes del castaño, e incluso los del rubio, miraron al primer cielo. Incluso este se veía ligeramente angustiado por su descendiente, pero no era como si lo fuese a admitir.

—Tsuna-kun ya debería estar de regreso —comentó Enma, y junto a Cozart observaron a Giotto.

—Deberías ir a buscarlo, Giotto —habló Elena, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole inquisitivamente.

—Es tan Dame que a saber lo que le habrá pasado —suspiró Reborn, sorpendiendo al rubio.

—¿Estás preocupado por él? —cuestionó incrédulo. Jamás pensó que el pequeño demonio pudiera demostrar afecto, menos al castaño al cual golpeaba.

—Repite eso —Leon se convirtió en pistola, y Giotto no se atrevió a desafiarle—. Venga, a buscar a Dame-Tsuna —ordenó.

Asintió fervientemente y salió lo más rápido posible de la habitación. Escuchó como el niño calmaba a los presentes y decía que, si no regresaba con su predecesor, se olvidara de tener un futuro.

Parecía que le tenía afecto a Tsuna muy a su manera.

Suspiró, activando su hyper modo y pensando en volver al punto donde dejó al chico para empezar desde ahí su búsqueda.

Solo esperaba encontrarlo, o no viviría para contarlo.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lecotres~. Aqui un nuevo cap.**

 **Respondo~.**

 **Fiz-chan, grache por la comprension XD. Que pena XDDD. Los leere, los leeree XDDD. Y bueno, aquí un desempate… ¿momentaneo? ¿Qué piensas?**

 **Y y y… Grache por mi tartita y me alegra que te guste tanto como escribo ./.**

 **Ki-chan, tranquilidaaaaaaad. Pobre Giotto, va a tener que esconderse y todo de ti para que no te lo cargues XD. Y yo personalmente adoro el pastel, de queso me gusta pero de chocolate me flipa XDDDDD. La envidia que le tengo a Tsuna no es normal y eso que lo he escrito yo XD. Reborn pueh eso. El es el amo, vamoh XD. Grache por leer.**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Desafío**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se apoyó en la pared, desactivando su hyper modo, completamente agotado.

Había buscado en más de la mitad de la mansión, pero no lograba encontrar al castaño. Y lo malo de tener tantas habitaciones era que, en esas circunstancias, era prácticamente imposible revisarlas todas él solo en una noche.

Añadido a eso, las llamas consumían demasiada energía y aquel día las había usado en exceso. Por tanto, estaba muriéndose de sueño y todo lo que quería era entrar en su cuarto para echarse a dormir largo y tendido.

Sin embargo, hasta él se admitía que no descansaría tranquilo hasta que no encontrara al otro cielo. De hecho, los guardianes de Tsuna ya habían empezado su búsqueda, demasiado impacientes y preocupados como para seguir esperando.

Ni siquiera sus propios guardianes pudieron sentarse a esperar.

Lo sabía porque se había topado con más de uno entre los pasillos, y se estaba replanteando seriamente la posibilidad de que hubiera salido al exterior para regresar al comedor y algo le había sucedido que le impedía reunirse con ellos.

Respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar, encendiendo a su paso las lámparas que sobresalían de las paredes.

Había hecho eso durante su búsqueda para no perderse en caso de despistarse, y parecía que todos los demás habian tenido la misma idea, a juzgar por algunas luces ya encendidas con distintos colores de llamas.

Sabía que era problable que media mansión estuviera ya iluminada, revisada ya la planta baja y la primera. Sin embargo, quedaba el segundo —que se encontraban revisando—, tercer y cuarto piso, por ende, mucho que buscar hasta dar con su sucesor.

¿Dónde podría haberse metido?

Se detuvo frente a una puerta que no recordaba haber visto y cuyos alrededores estaba completamente a oscuras.

Aunque quizá no se habría parado de no ser por el pequeño animalillo que estaba frente a la entrada a la habitación, como si fuera un guardián.

Pero tan solo era un erizo.

—Te debes haber perdido —sonrió, agachándose—. Te llevaré fuera.

En cuanto extendió la mano para tomarlo, el animalito se hizo una bola llena de pinchos. Se había preparado para ello y había dejado cierta distancia, pero no espero que las puntas punzantes se estiraran hasta casi atravesarle la mano sino se hubiera percatado a tiempo.

Se llevó un pequeño pinchazo en la palma de su mano y la huída del erizo hacia la habitación, la cual resultó estar con la puerta algo abierta.

Era extraño que dejaran así un cuarto, y se le ocurrió que quizá el castaño estaría ahí dentro.

Error suyo fue el confiarse y entrar como si nada, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta y burlarse de la torpeza de su sucesor. Por ello, no vio venir la tonfa voladora que le dio de lleno en la frente, haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

—¡Duele! —exclamó, frotándose la frente—. ¡No entiendo a que…! —calló al ver el rostro de su agresor.

Sentado en la cama, el más temido de todos los guardianes del castaño se encontraba mirándole con sus fríos orbes. Empezaba a pensar que todos los poseedores de la llama nube debían dar miedo, o no eran ellos.

Quizá su parecido con Alaude, tanto en el físico como en la personalidad, era lo que más le intimidaba. Además contaba con la desventaja de no conocer al azabache, y por tanto, no podía manejarse bien como con el rubio —quien ya era difícil de entender de por sí—.

—¿Qué haces aquí, herbívoro? —cuestionó mientras el de orbes dorados se ponía en pie.

—Yo… estaba buscando a Tsuna pero… —respondió nervioso, mirándole mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

—¿El omnívoro? —Giotto pensó que el décimo cielo debía ser bastante respetable para llegar a tal rango—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Se ha perdido… —no estaba para dejarle con la duda, pero se sorprendía al ver cómo acariciaba al erizo que momentos antes le había pinchado.

Se hubiera echado a reír si le dijeran que aquel temible muchacho estaba encariñado con tal animal tan pequeño. Se percató también que tenía un pajarillo en la cama de la habitación, aparentemente con frío.

¿Había estado con su dueño incluso durante el tiempo que estuvo congelado?

No se había fijado en el ave antes, pero si hacia memoria sí que podía visualizarla en sus recuerdos, en la cabeza de la décima nube.

Sin cruzar una sola palabra más, Hibari se incorporó y salió de la habitación, seguido por los dos animalillos que parecían tenerle estima.

Cuando desapareció por una esquina, el rubio exhaló todo el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo convivía Tsuna con alguien así? ¿Sería igual que Alaude al fin y al cabo?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, no podía ser tan mala persona. Había demostrado cierto deje de preocupación por el chico, y estaba seguro de que había salido en su búsqueda al igual que los demás.

—Aunque ya podría ser más amable —murmuró con un suspiro.

Después de ello, siguió su camino, intentando revisar todas las habitaciones en las que podía estar ese escurridizo castaño, sin demasiado éxito.

Tras una media hora más de buscar sin resultados, le entró el apetito. Se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la lasaña de Asari cuando este se la ofreció, y al comedor no podía volver por tres razones.

Una, estaba preocupado por lo que podría haberle sucedido a Tsuna.

Dos, estaba demasiado alejado.

Tres, si volvía sin el décimo cielo, seguramente el niño demonio le golpearía.

Pensaba en las posibilidades que había de que Reborn hubiera también salido a ayudar en la búsqueda de su alumno, cuando una fantástica idea se le cruzó por la mente.

Podría ir a su habitación secreta de pasteles de emergencia y tomar uno. Solucionaría así todos sus tres problemas.

Uno, podría revisar cada cuarto de camino.

Dos, no estaba demasiado lejos.

Tres, el pequeño no le golpearía porque no sabía de la existencia de su sala secreta y no tenía manera de acceder a ella —en el caso de que no poseyera llamas del cielo, cosa que dudaba, pues ese niño transmitía de todo menos armonía—.

—Es perfecto —se dijo a sí mismo, repentinamente revitalizado ante la idea de un buen pastel.

Siguió registrando las habitaciones que se topaba de camino, sin encontrar al chico.

Y él que pensaba hacer un dos por uno, hallar al castaño y comer un pastel.

—Que pena —hizo una mueca, viéndose delante de la puerta de su dormitorio. Tomaría un pastel rápido y seguiría buscando.

Iba a abrir por el pomo cuando se percató de que estaba mal cerrada. Este hecho le extrañó, nunca solía dejar así su habitación pues, cada vez que lo hacía, era regañado y castigado por G.

Decía que debía aprender a dejar de ser tan infantil y descuidado, y el cerrar bien su propio dormitorio era algo básico. Claro que no lo hacía con llave a menos que fuera a estar fuera demasiado tiempo, pero no la dejaba abierta por temor a que el pelirrojo lo descubriera.

Los castigos de su guardián eran más que simples, pero muy crueles.

Compraba tarta y no le daba ni un solo trozo. Eso era una injusticia lo miraras por donde lo miraras, y una completa atrocidad.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, empujó la puerta y encendió las lámparas de su habitación.

Cuando vio el cuadro en el suelo, con la entrada a su sala favorita al descubierto, se aterrorizó ante la idea de que alguien hubiera querido robarle sus preciados dulces.

Sin embargo era improbable, nadie podía acceder a la habitación a menos que…

—¡Ha sido él! —exclamó incrédulo, accediendo a la sala con rapidez.

Como lo había supuesto, se vio con la hermosa escena —nótese la ironía— del castaño durmiendo plácidamente en su sofá, con su libro entre sus manos y restos de sus pasteles en toda su boca.

¡Con razón no le encontraban!

Controlándose al máximo, como diría Knuckles, hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no quemarle vivo ahí mismo o congelarle para toda la eternidad.

No era por él, sino que tenía un respeto hacia sus tartas y no merecían dañarse por una estatua de hielo o la elevada temperatura a la que lo chamuscaría.

Sin embargo, ese chico tampoco merecía un trato suave de su parte, menos al tener la osadía de comerse sus tartas sin su permiso —el cual no obtendría en su vida, pero debería haberlo pedido—.

Por ello, tomó todos los libros que podía cargar y los soltó encima de la cabeza del dormido castaño, haciendo que se despertara asustado y dolido.

—¡Itee! ¡Reborn! —exclamó sin pensar

—Buenas noches, bella durmiente —ironizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso!? —reclamó al ver que su agresor no era su tutor.

—¿Quieres que empiece? —cuestionó, tomando de todo su autocontrol para no cargárselo ahí mismo.

—Si fueras tan amable —respondió con desafío.

Y entonces la poca paciencia del rubio se acabó.

—¡Por tu culpa me he visto obligado a recorrer toda la mansión porque no aparecías! —exclamó—. ¡Todos estaban preocupados por ti, de hecho te están buscando! —señaló la salida—. ¡Y lo más importante! —cerró la mano en un puño—. ¡Te has comido mis tartas!

La evidencia eran los trozos de pastel en su rostro, y Giotto no dudó en indicárselo.

—¡Eso es lo menos importante! —se indignó Tsuna—. ¡Y no fue mi culpa el haberme perdido! —acusó.

Se incorporó con rapidez y se dirigió a la salida, pero fue detenido por su muy molesto antecesor.

—Espero que tengas con qué pagar el haberte comido mis pasteles sin mi permiso —reclamó, recalcando los posesivos.

—Venga ya, solo son pasteles —intentó pasar por un lado, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

—¡No son solo pasteles! ¡No tienes ni idea! —gritó indignado—. ¡Espero mi compensación!

—¿Y qué harás si no te la doy? —sonrió Tsuna, pero Giotto se esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

—Le diré al niño demonio que estabas echándote una siesta mientras todos se preocupaban por ti —fue el turno del primer cielo de sonreír con superioridad—. Parecía algo preocupado, creo que no le hará mucha gracia saber eso.

El castaño apretó los dientes, molesto por las palabras de su ancestro.

Sabía que Reborn no tendría piedad alguna contra él y se llevaría más que un martillazo si se enterase de eso.

Si algo detestaba el hitman, era cuando sus alumnos se comportaban de forma infantil —por ello el rubio se había llevado tantos golpes— y si supiera que se había quedado dormido, encima de no haber vuelto a donde estaban los demás, sólo por su pequeña venganza personal, le mataría.

Su ancestro había manejado bien sus cartas y reforzó el pensamiento de que, cuando los pasteles estaban de por medio, el rubio era todo un genio.

Tsuna, dos. Giotto, dos.

Empate de nuevo.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó, sabiéndose victorioso ante el silencio del castaño.

Quien calla otorga, después de todo.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, molesto—. No tengo el dinero de esta época, como supondrás.

—Oh, lo sé, no te preocupes —el tono amable se notaba falso desde lejos, y Tsuna volvió a mirarle, preguntándose qué demonios planeaba—. Tengo que pensar con más calma lo que me darás a cambio.

—¿Qué tramas? —arqueó una ceja, sin fiarse de su mal intento de cálida sonrisa.

—¿Yo? Nada —fingió ofenderse y dio media vuelta—. Vamos, tengo que decir que al fin te he encontrado.

El menor obedeció a regañadientes, detestando el hecho de que el rubio le tuviera entre la espada y la pared.

Sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, ¿qué clase de persona disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno?

Solo Giotto cuando había pasteles de por medio.

Cuando lograron reunir a todos en la sala donde se encontraban antes, Hayato y Enma abrazaron al castaño, aliviados de que estuviera bien. No le soltaron hasta que Yamamoto intervino junto a Ryohei, quienes también le dijeron lo preocupados que estaban por él.

Mukuro rió y le advirtió de que no volviera a hacer algo semejante. Chrome le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, alegre también de volver a verle. Juraría que incluso había visto de reojo a Hibari pasar por la entreabierta puerta, quien al verle se fue por su lado, siendo Hibird quien le acarició la mejilla antes de volver con su dueño.

Los primeros guardianes presentes junto Cozart y Elena sonreían ante las muestras de cariño de su familia.

Y Reborn… bueno, él demostró su preocupación a su manera.

Le golpeó doblemente con Leon, una por perder la carrera y otra por perderse, insultándole en todos los idiomas existentes.

Y eso que no sabía lo de que había sido chantajeado por Giotto por quedarse dormido.

Mejor que no lo supiera.

—Si me hubieras dejado salir por la ventana, habría ganado… —refunfuñó cuando el ex-arcobaleno del sol le recordó por tercera vez su inutilidad al no poder ganar ni una carrera.

Entonces, como si de un rayo se tratase, un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Miró a su tutor, incrédulo. Solo con ver su pequeña sonrisa divertida y burlesca supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Eso es trampa! —exclamó con indignación—. ¡Sabías que iba a perder!

El hitman ni negó ni afirmó, se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa, lo que molestó todavía más al castaño.

—¡Por eso dijiste que no podíamos salir por la ventana! ¡Porque sabías que así ganaría! —acusó muy molesto—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—Es tu culpa por no darte cuenta antes, Dame-Tsuna —la defensa de Reborn no negaba las acusaciones, pero era un argumento muy válido para él.

Además que podía hacer lo que quisiese con su Dame-Alumno, no era que necesitara defenderse.

Tsuna desvió la mirada, indignado. No valía la pena discutir con su tutor, era sádico de naturaleza y le encantaba hacer sufrir a sus alumnos —a él especialmente—.

Además de que tenía razón, debido al adelantamiento del rubio, no se había detenido a pensar en ello antes de que diera comienzo la competencia.

Era la manera que el hitman tenía para enseñarle que debía pensar antes de actuar y no apresurarse. Una manera retorcida en la cual el niño se divertía, claro.

—Ya sabes por qué has ganado —miró al rubio, quien pareció ofenderse por sus palabras.

—Te hubiera ganado igualmente, no te eches tantas flores —se cruzó de brazos.

—No te lo crees ni tú —rebatió.

—No me ganarías por tu cuenta ni en mil años.

—¿Quieres apostar? —cuestionó con desafío.

Antes de que Giotto pudiera responder a la provocación, un sonoro bostezo interrumpió su discusión.

—¿Podemos ir a dormir ya? —preguntó Lampo, restregándose los ojos—. Estoy muy cansado.

Le apoyaron todos los presentes, agotados debido al largo día y la extensa noche que estaban teniendo.

—Tendréis que dejar vuestra pelea para mañana —anunció Reborn, sin dar lugar a ningún reproche.

Ambos cielos se miraron con chispas en los ojos, eso no quedaría así.

Tsuna estaba algo descansado, y su orgullo le impedía rechazar el desafío.

Giotto estaba algo más agotado, pero acostumbraba a quedarse hasta tarde, leyendo en su pequeña sala secreta todo lo que no podía en el día debido a que debía evitar que sus guardianes destruyeran media Sicilia. Además, era igual de orgulloso que el castaño.

Sin embargo, intercambiaron palabras con la mirada.

En el bosque, cuando todos durmieran, tendrían su carrera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut lectores~.**

 **Aquí lo subo ahora porque ayer no podía más del sueño y no me daba para responder vuestros lindos reviews n.n**

 **Fiz-chan, a ti te nombraré lectora oficial XDDD. No se como lo haces, pero siempre eres la primera que comenta. Explicación please XD.**

 **Y bueeeno, puede puede. (Yo que he dicho de las ideas, que tengo una mala persona al lado con una pistola apuntandome mientras anota en un cuaderno todas las ideas que decis)**

 **Vi-chan, creeeeeo que a ti ya te respondi XD.**

 **Ki-chan, ay dios pero esto ya es odio al rubio XD. A ti creo que no hace falta preguntarte quien crees que gane eh XD. Y aquí tiened el siguiente n.n**

 **Mel-chan. TU SI QUE SABES. SELVA NEGRA PLS. A MI ESTÓMAGOOOO.**

 **Razones para no matar a alguien #1: Respeto a tus pasteles XD.**

 **Bien~. ¿Merezco review? ¿Disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto**


End file.
